


**Crown Royal**

by Aromance91



Series: Down to write Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bad Boy Mickey Milkovich, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Flirty Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Hurt Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Oblivious Ian Gallagher, Prince Ian, Prince mickey, Rimming, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich, Violence, Virgin Ian, Virgin Kink, ian is 15 mickey is 17, kinda slow burn, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Royal/ Au: Prince Ian has been chosen for an arranged marriage to Princess Mandy of the Milkovich clan in order to save his kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first prompt and I'm excited to see where it goes. Thank you Idiotic Demands for the suggestion. I really like this idea so I'm going to run with it and see where it goes. I'm still taking prompts.Leave a comment or message me on Tumblr [CLICK ME XOXO](https://aromance91.tumblr.com/)

Princess Fiona didn't know what to do. She sat on her throne in her long gown and watched as her brother's played in the court yard. The war had taken its toll on her kingdom.  most of their allies had abandoned them or been killed.  Peace was finally established when she promised to join the kingdoms. She held the letter in her hand wishing things could be different. King Terry from the Milkovich clan was threatening to take the rest of their lands if she didn't send over a prince to wed his daughter. She had no gold to offer and the livestock was barely plenty to keep her people alive. How she hated her father for abandoning them in their time of need. When the war with the Milkoviches started the high King took his youngest daughter Debra and ran. Leaving her to defend the kingdom and raise 4 boys alone.

Prince Ian was playing swords with his older brother when the two were summoned to the throne room.  
They looked at their big sister sitting atop her throne. She looked tired, the darkness under her eyes revealed how weary the war had made her.  
" Dear brothers, I called you here today to discuss a matter of highest importance"  
Prince lip was eyeing his sister nervously "What is it Fiona?"  
"As you know the war has been hard on us, we almost lost everything until King Terry proposed peace." She said.  
Lip shook his head in disgust "Wait..The King proposed peace?  What awful thing did you have to agree to that would appease that cretin Fiona?"

"Brother please let me finish. The terms are simple, an arranged marriage to save the kingdom."

" You can't marry him Dear Sister he's a monster." Prince Ian yells.

"Tis not I who shall be promised dear brother. King Terry has offered his daughters hand and I have chosen for you Ian to court her."

The prince look at his sister with confusion. Why him? He was but 15 barely learning how to wield a sword.

"Sister why have you chosen me? I know nothing of courtship. Lip is older  and he knows his way around a women" the young prince replied.

"I have made up my mind Ian. Lip is to valuable for me to loose. You yourself stated your just learning to defend yourself. I need someone here now who can help me lead the kingdom.

"But..."

" Ian, don't look at this as a bad thing. Your sacrifice is saving our people. Your a hero and from what I hear Princess Mandy is quite beautiful. You won't be married right away your both far to young. For now you will court her and learn the ways of the Royal Milkovich family."

The young prince could feel the tears falling down his cheek. He tried his best to remain composed. He was a prince after all and his people needed him to do this but the thought of leaving his family was terrifying.

The older prince walked over and hugged the sobbing boy tightly.  
"Don't cry brother. What you're doing is so brave. You should be proud."

"Will you come see me?"  
"Of course we will sweet face" it was his sister that spoke this time. She had walked over to her younger brothers. She cupped prince Ian's face lovingly. "I love you brother and I promise we will not abandon you. This is a joining of our kingdoms, we will see each other again."

The sincerity in her voice was comforting. He grabbed ahold of her waist a pulled her into a deep hug.

He sniffled. " When am I to leave? Shall I pack my things?"

"That won't be necessary. Your leaving tomorrow. The High King and his youngest son Prince Mickey will be joining us for supper tonight. The Prince will stay with you in your chambers, i'l have Sir Kevin put out a cot. King Terry shall take my chambers."

The older prince scoffed "So where are you going to sleep?" 

" IL be in the guest Chambers with Sir Kevin and Lady Veronica."

"May I be excused sister? I need some fresh air. I feel faint" the young prince spoke.

"Of course brother both of you may leave. Be on time and dressed for dinner. I will not have our guest waiting understood?"

The two boys nodded in agreement then walked out of the throne room into the hallway.

'It will be OK Ian I promise" the older prince placed his hand on his shoulder briefly, then walked of toward his chambers. He missed the touch already. He felt so alone in this moment, the thought that this time tomorrow he would be in a new kingdom, in a new castle was too much for him to process. He walked out into the court yard and stared up at the sky. The birds were singing in the trees above him and the sun felt warm and inviting on his skin. He told himself he was not going to pout. This was a noble opportunity and he would not let his kingdom down.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Prince Mickey and discovers new feelings he doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this chapter off the seat of my pants. Mickey may seem ooc but I think i did ok. Prince Ian is young and Naive, whereas Prince Mickey knows what he wants he just wont admit it. i wrote this on my phone, having trouble with the computer sorry about the formatting

The young prince stood in front of his mirror. He had just bathed and was wearing his finest robes per his sister's request. His orange hair shined brightly underneath his golden crown. He looked like a true prince but still felt like a child. The task before him was daunting. He hoped he would make his family and his people proud and bring peace to the kingdoms.   
  
"Your guests are here your my lord, we must be off"  
  
Prince Ian looked over to the door where Sir Kevin was standing.  
  
"Thank you Sir, I certainly do not want to make a bad first impression" he said  
  
The man laughed" Indeed my lord not to mention the Princess would have your hide"  
  
The prince smiled, he was going to miss the playful banter he had with the older man. Sir Kevin and Lady Veronica lived with them in their guest Chambers. They had lost there lands in the war. Fiona had taken them in.  In exchange for room and board, they helped the Princess with raising the boys. They had all grown quite close over the years, they were practically family. He approached the main hall to enter the dining room when they heard commotion behind the door.  
  
" Sit up and try to not be a disappointment for once in your life" the voice was thick and gruff.  
  
" I didn't ask to come here father, you insisted remember? " a younger voice replied sharply.  
  
"Do not sass me Mikhailo, you are a Prince, now act like it!"  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day brother?" His sister and his brothers were standing behind him.  
  
Ian blushed embarrassed he'd been caught eves dropping on their guests.  
  
"Uh sorry, I got distracted after you Princess"  
  
Fiona opened the door and curtsied.  
"Good evening your Majesty, thank you for your travels to meet with us"  
The boys followed one by one behind her bowing and taking a seat at the table.  
"These are my brothers Prince Lip, Prince Ian, Prince Carl and the Adorable Prince Liam"  
  
" Pleasure..." The king replied in a sarcastic tone. "This is my youngest son Prince Mikhailo. He prefers to go by Mickey"

  
Ian stared at the boy across from him. He couldn't be much older maybe a year or two. His brows were furrowed with frustration. He had raven hair and fair skin. His blue eyes were piercing as he stared directly at him with a scowl painted on his face.

  
"What the hell are you looking at boy?"   
Ian blushed, once again he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. All eyes were on him waiting for a response. 

  
_....Say anything, say something....._

  
"N..Nothing sorry" he managed to squeak out.  
  
_....So much for a 1st impression...._  
  
The rest of the dinner was silent, with the occasional comment between his sister and the king, it was quite awful. He was ready to retire to his room and try to focus on anything other than his trip tomorrow. That's when it hit him, Prince Mikhailo would be rooming with him tonight. The boy seemed a bit rough around the edges for royalty and he did not seem to like Ian very much at all. He had a feeling this would be a long night.  
  
The servants cleared the table and they all made their way to the main hall.   
Fiona turned to address the Prince. "Prince Mickey you will be staying with Ian tonight. We have laid out a bed for you and our servants are at your disposal"  
  
"Yeah that's not going to happen. I'd rather sleep with the livestock than share a room with gingerbread here." pointed at Ian  
  
Ian was deeply offended by the comment. His brothers and the other children poked fun at his freckles and his red hair. With his sister Debra gone he was the only "ginger" among their people.  
  
"Enough Mikhailo you are a guest here. You will do as you are told and you **WILL** thank the Princess for her hospitality" his father snapped.  
  
The raven haired boy just stood there petulantly glaring at them.  
  
"Do not test me boy"

  
His father took a few steps closer to him, close enough that the princes expression changed and he sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine. Thank you" the Prince mumbled softly.  
  
The Princess clapped her hands together.  
"OK then  boys it's time for bed. Long day ahead tomorrow. Sir Kevin please escort the boys to their chamber and make sure they have everything they need"  
  
"Yes my lady. Come now boys off to bed"  
  
Ian followed after the man. He looked over his shoulder at the angry prince who was still standing there with his arms crossed across his chest. The boy rolled his eyes then followed behind him.  
  
Ian found himself staring at the boy across from him. He had not said a word to him since they entered his room. The older boy plopped down on the cot and kicked of his shoes. He lay there quietly staring at the ceiling. Ian hated the silence so he went to changed in the lavatory. When he returned the boy had rolled over and was facing the wall. It was too early for bed despite what his sister said. He really wanted to have a conversation with the boy, if he was going to be staying with the Milkoviches it would be nice to have a friend. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you comfortable Mikhailo, do you need anything?"  
  
The boy rolled over.  
"It's Mickey, and if you could shut the hell up that would be great"  
  
Ian was not used to being talked to in such a fashion. He was royalty after all. Mickey was a guest in his home, in his kingdom. He raced  over the older boy.  
  
" What is your problem with me mickey?"   
Mickey looked up at him, briefly he could see something in his eyes but the boy was hard to read.  
  
" I don't have a problem with you Gallagher I just don't like you"  
  
Ian scoffed in annoyance.

"Well that makes too of us then." His voice began to raise "You are by far the rudest person I have ever met. How dare you come into my home and disrespect my sister and myself. You glare at me at dinner, don't even address me properly. Just because your a Prince doesn't mean you don't have to treat people...."  
  
"Easy there Red, keep going like that you might just keel over."  
  
The young prince stopped and looked at him curiously.  
The older boys blue eyes met with his.  
  
" Don't take it personal, I don't like anybody really." Mickey voice was deep and soft as he spoke.  
  
He's not sure why he decided to sit down on the bed next to Mickey. It may have been the fact this was the most the boy had spoken with him since he arrived, it could also be that the boys eyes seems to be drawing him in. They were filled with mystery and Ian was quite curious.  
  
" I don't want to leave. I'm no ready to leave my family. I was just told yesterday, it's not fair" he said without thinking. It had been on his mind from the moment he saw the King. The reality of the situation had set in and he wanted nothing more than to run away.  
  
Mickey seemed to soften a bit more at his words "What are you talking about man?"  
  
Ian was confused. Surely the Prince knew about the peace treaty. "I'm leaving with you and the King tomorrow. I've been promised to your Sister, that's why you are here, to make peace."  
The older boy laughed and poke him in the chest. "You? You're the one who going to marry Mandy. Not a chance in hell Gallagher. My sister will chew you up and spit you out. I mean look at you." He squeezed  Ian's shoulder. The contact made Ian feel tingly .  
"Your all skin and bones. Have you even been with a women?"  
  
Ian blushed at the question and stood up walking over to his dresser. He gazed at his body in the mirror. The prince was right, he was scrawny. He was tall but he could stand to do some more training.   
He turned around and looked at Mickey, lowering his eyes. "No never. My brother Lip is the one who has luck with the ladies. It has never been my strong suit"  
  
The boy rubbed his bottom lip and  looked deviously at him ."Right... so your a virgin then?"  
Mickey walked up to Ian so they were face to face.   
The young prince was not sure what to say. He had not laid  with a women so it was obvious he was a virgin, why would the Prince even ask such a private question. He looked down into his blue eyes. The boy was older but he was a couple inches shorter than Ian.   
  
This was not the conversation he had expected. He was not sure what he had expected to be honest, maybe to talk about the war or learn about his sister, but this...this was unfamiliar territory. He quickly turned to avoid further eye contact with the boy. He felt a strange sensation in his body and felt he needed to compose himself. He looked into the mirror again, his face was bright red, giving away how flustered he was.  
Mickey stepped close behind him and placed a hand on his waist. It made Ian's heart skip a beat and his mouth became as dry as the desert.

  
" Look at you Red. Your to pretty for the girls." he whispered softly.

  
He grabbed Ian's face with his free hand and turned it so that they were both looking in the mirror at his reflection. Mickey brought his mouth up to his ear. " I bet they're just jealous of you. You're gorgeous"

  
His heart was about to punch out of his chest, what was happening right now. Why was he suddenly being nice and why was he feeling the urge to kiss the older boy?  
Mickey had started to kiss the inside of his neck. His legs felt like jelly, his mind was racing.

moaned as he bit his neck, tracing over his freckles with his tongue.  
"Christ" Ian cursed as he felt himself being swept into whatever this was. The feel of Mickeys mouth on his body made his pants tighten. The older boy must have noticed because suddenly his hand was reaching into Ian's robes massaging his erection.  
He saw his reflection, his eyes were bloodshot. He felt Mickeys hand go under his boxers and grasp him firmly. The sensation of the boys rough yet gentle hand on his penis was too much. He started to push himself away  
"Wait. I don't think"  
"Trust me Gallagher, your going to like this. Just look at how hard you are. Let me take care of you" he started moving his hand up and down his cock. It felt soo good.  
"Oh god Mickey" Ian moaned reaching behind him to grasp the older boy.   
Mickey purred seductively in his ear. "It's OK man I got you"  
That was true, he had him in his grasp and he was not letting go. Mickey hand was we for the pre come that had escaped while he ran his thumb over the tip of Ian dick, Ian whimpered.

"Christ Mickey..oh my god that feels so good"  
Mickey moved faster and squeeze harder, continuing to kiss the princes neck. He used his free hand to completely remove Ian's robes so he was standing there naked in front of him. The older boy slowed his pace briefly causing Ian to whine.  
" What's wrong? Why did you stop, did I do something?"  
  
"Nah man, your perfect just wanted to stop and check out that sweet ass you were hiding" he went back to stroking Ian with one hand his other hand was now on the boys ass cheek kneading at it gently. He could feel the older boy drop down to his knees.  
"Uh what are you doing?"   
Mickey laughs. "You liked everything so far so just trust me"  
Ian nods and falls back into the motion of Mickeys hand sliding up and down his shaft. He suddenly feel his cheeks being spread. He panics. He was definitely not ready for that, he didn't know if he would survive this hand job the feelings he was feeling were so new and intense.  
"I can't do that Mickey" he cried.  
"It's not that Red, not yet. Just relax for me OK"  
He sucked in his lip and did as he was told. He was always very obedient, that was probably another reason Fiona chose him. His brother was very stubborn, don't like to take orders.

  
He felt the weirdest feeling as Mickey's tongue entered him.  
"Holy fuck" he moaned.  
The older boy swirled his tongue around his rim then dipped it in and out of his hole.  
He could feel the pressure build up inside him.  
"Mickey I'm almost there.."  
Mickey laughed and gently slipped a finger  inside of the young prince swirling it around  
"Come for me then Princess"   
It was as if his cells were exploding. A wave a ecstasy came over him as he came hard on mickeys hand.  
He felt Mickey pull out his finger and it left him wanting more. He turned around to see the older boy now sitting back on his cot.  
He walked over to him swooning.  
"Mickey that was amazing! I've never felt like that before" he leaned down to kiss the prince.  
"Kiss me and I'll smother you in your sleep got it?"  
  
Ian was nervous now. What just happened and why was Mickey being an ass again.  
  


“So you don't want to talk about it?"  
“Nothing to talk about” mickey said smugly.  
Ian could not believe his ears  
"um OK then, so your really going to pretend that didn't just happen?"  
"who pretending I just said we don't need to talk about it. Just go to bed. Your sisters right, long day tomorrow. The older boy yawned and laid down on his back.

  
He didn't know what to say. Clearly they needed to talk about what happened but the older boy refused to. Was this a one time thing? I mean they are going to be living with each other, see each other everyday. Ian sighed. He decided to approach Mickey again when he was home. He might not be so awkward if he was in a safe place. He laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep.  
  


"night fire-crotch."  
Ian couldn't help the giggle that escaped him.  
"night Mick"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ians leaves to the Milkovich castle....bad at summaries just read xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you haven't noticed Mickey and Ian have kinda switched rolls. Ian wants Mickey but is afraid to admit it and does not understand his feelings or the right way to act. Mickey wants Ian and is not afraid to act on it..now talking about it is a different story. I've been working on my phone so please forgive the formatting.

He  woke up feeling weary the next morning. His dreams has been filled with black hair and blue eyes leaving him restless. He sat up and stretched looking across the room. He was not surprised to see he was alone. He rolled his eyes as he walked over to his dresser to replace the disheveled robes he was wearing. He could still feel Mickey's touch lingering on him as he got dressed. Last night was so unexpected yet he found himself wanting more, more kisses more touching more whispers in his ear. He smiled lazily at the thought.  
  
"Good morning sweet face, did you sleep well? I brought you some tea"  
his sister was standing in the doorway smiling holding the cup of tea. He forced a smile on his face and grabbed the cup from her hands. "Yes sister thank you. Shall we head to breakfast?"

He ushered behind her and she nodded turning around. He closed the door to his chambers wondering to himself if he would ever lay in his own bed again. They walked in silence to the dining room.

Sir Kev was waiting to escort them to there seats. King Terry and his son had been there when they arrived, the two had already put jam on their toast and Mickey had a plate full of ham in front of him.

  
_...So much for Manners..._

  
They two waited until the last of their siblings had arrived before making their plates. Ian noticed the bread was on the other side of the table.  
" Please pass the bread Mickey" he said in a low tone. Mickey looked up at him blankly then tossed the bread basket over to his side of the table almost causing it to topple to the ground. "what the hell Mi.."  
"Come now boys play nice!" His sister said firmly. Ian huffed a tore of a piece of bread passing the basket to his older brother.  
  
"You alright brother?"   
"I don't want to talk about it" he snapped  
"Your leaving soon Ian you night not get another chance"  
The words cut deep. His brother was right he was leaving. It was bad enough that he has to leave but now he was so torn on what was going on in his life, any control he thought he had was spiraling away.  
"Fine don't talk but you must eat Ian"  
"I'm not hungry anymore" he shot a glare over at Prince Mickey who was trying to avoid eye contact but looked up just in time to see the young prince storm out of the dining room.  
  
He ran into the courtyard to his spot by the garden. The one place he felt at peace, where he had privacy. The rose bushes acted as a wall, and he could stare out into the garden at the many flowers. Lulled into relaxation by the babbling sound of the fountain. The sun felt like a warm blanket as he laid on the grass. He stared at the clouds thinking about his journey. He wondered how far his new home was. Would the Princess even like him? what if she hated him? Mickey had said she would chew him up..What did that even mean? Damn that Mickey's with his blue eyes and pale skin...Soft lips.. He stared at the sky picturing the boys face. His memory was great he could clearly see Mickey's figure now ,all his facial features came in to focus, the way his eyebrows raised as he sucked in his bottom lip..Mmm that voice saying his name...Wait what?  
  
"I said...what are you doing out here man, your sister is looking for you?" 

  
The prince sat up quickly to find the older boys was indeed standing over him. He brushed the grass of his robe a glanced up at the Prince.

" None of your business, now please leave"

  
The older boy smiled and sat in the grass next to him "And why would I do that hmm?"  
Ian's mind had a thousand things rushing through his brain as the boy sat close to him. Finally after a moment of thought he spoke  
  
" I don't understand what you want from me Mickey. I'm so confused, this is all new to me"  
"Stop making it a big deal red" the boy spoke calmly placing his hand on Ian's thigh.  
How was this not a big deal? What the hell is he thinking.  
He looked up at Mickey who thumb was rubbing circles on his thigh as he stared of into the garden. He looked so beautiful.

  
_.... Beautiful..He's never thought a guy looked beautiful before...._  
  
  


__

The sunlight made his Raven hair shimmer against his pale skin, Ian had to force himself to look away. He can't be thinking these things. Whatever the princes game was he could not play. He was going to marry Mandy and join the kingdoms, that was his destiny. He felt the boy squeeze his thigh bringing him down from his thoughts. He looked ahead directly into the blue eyes staring at him.  
"What's going on up there fire crotch.....hmm? He tilted his head a raised his brow waiting for an answer.  
Ian just stared at him for a moment then lowered his eyes reaching for Mickey's hand. __  
  
..So tempting and dangerous..  
  
"I can't do this Mickey. We can't d.." he was cut of by  the older boys mouth meeting with his. He wanted to pull away but feeling mickey's tongue touch his own felt so right, so he followed his lead. Mickey kissed him fiercely gently biting his bottom lip then swirling his tongue around his mouth. He rolled on top of him, kissing his neck then going back to his soft lips. He felt Mickey's hand grab the back of his head off the grass pulling him in closer. His other hand was reaching under his robes. He felt his hand caress his now hard shaft.  
__  


_....Stop...you can't do this...._

_  
_ He pushed the older boy off of him  suddenly.

  
"What the fuck Gallagher?" He looked at Ian in confusion.

  
The young prince stood up quickly.  
"We can't do..."he moved his fingers between them" this whatever this is. I'm leaving my home to marry your sister Mickey this can't happen"

  
Mickeys face had turned from confusion to anger to just a stoned expression. He ran his fingers through his hair calmly the stood up to face Ian.

  
" Alright red have it your way" he pushed him in the chest and turned to walk away  
"Mickey don't be upset please" he called after the older boy. He heard him laugh loudly and them he was gone.  
  
He made his way across the courtyard,  the older princes face still burned in his brain.  
  
The Princess was standing there with King Terry and the Prince.  
  
"Brother there you are. You gave us quite a fright leaving like that" __  
Ian shifted uncomfortably trying not to stare at the older boy who seemed indifferent. "Sorry sister I just wanted to walk around the garden one last time before I left"  
Her eyes softened and she gave him a hug. "I know this is scary but the King has assured me we can visit whenever we like and that you will get the finest treatment "

  
" Your sister is correct young prince, you have nothing to fear Mickey here will show you around the kingdom and I'm sure my daughter is going to love your company. She doesn't have many friends her age you know" the king laughed. Even as the man spoke such kind words Ian still did not trust him. He'd heard the stories of King Terry he was a violent ruler who used fear and intimidation to run his kingdom.

  
Just then sir Kevin arrived followed by his wife and the rest of the Gallagher family.

“Your carriage is ready your Majesty” he said.

Ian ran over to his older brother and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Prince Lip held him tightly.

“You'll be fine little brother. You're strong and smart you have nothing to fear OK”

He nodded comforted by his brothers words. He said his goodbyes to the rest of his family

_“_ Come now Prince, we must leave if we are to make it to the castle by nightfall” King Terry spoke loudly.

He looked around longingly at the castle he grew up in and took a deep breath.

“Yes your Majesty, I'm ready”

Prince Mickey had been staring at the ground the whole time Ian was thankful the older boy did not see him cry. The 3 of them made their way through the courtyard to where where the carriage was waiting.

 

The trip was torture. The King had sat in front of the carriage leaving the two princes to sit in their awkward silence. Mickey had not spoken to him since that morning in the rose garden. His demeanor had changed completely. Rather than poking fun and the young prince of his usual rude remarks he was just ignoring him. It was as if Ian wasn't even there, and he could not handle that.

He looked out the window at the countryside. He had to admit it was quiet beautiful. His kingdom was in the mountains, it had a much different terrain. This was the first time Ian had seen green hills and valleys covered in grass and flowers rather than rocks.

 

“Your lands are beautiful Mickey, I never knew a place like this existed” he sounded like a schoolboy on field trip. He looked over to the older boy in anticipation but there was no response, instead Mickey turned his head to luck out the window.

“You can't ignore me forever Mickey” Ian said and scooted closer to the older boy, he reached down to grab his hand.

 

“get the hell away from me Gallagher, Keep your hands to yourself man” Mickey snapped shoving Ian roughly.

 

He shouldn't be surprised by the boys reaction. Mickey had actually kissed him earlier, something he had previously threatened him with violence over. Of course Ian chose that time to push him away. He sat there playing with his hands staring at the ground. Oh how he prayed they would just get there already. His prayers were answered swiftly. He felt the carriage come to an abrupt stop, then an older gentleman opened up the door.

“Welcome back you highness” the man said as he held his hand out to Prince Mickey. The Prince rolled his eyes and pushed the mans hand aside jumping down out of the carriage The gentlemen then turned to him

“Prince Gallagher pleasure to meet you, may I?” he held his hand out. Ian being courteous appreciated the gesture and let the man escort him out.

“My name is Kermit, Prince Mickey's aide at your service sir” the man bowed.

Ian was flattered, they didn't really have aides or servants in their castle. Except for the services of

Kevin and Veronica but they had volunteered to help.

Kermit let him inside where he was met by the Milkovich family.

“Prince Ian this is my eldest son Prince Iggy and you have already met Mickey. Now for the main reason you are here let me introduce my daughter Princess Amanda”

 

He looked behind the king and saw a girl being escorted over. She had the same rave hair as Mickey, and her eyes were just as dangerous. Ian was taken back by her beauty.

The king grabbed the girls arm and shoved her forward. “Amanda this is Prince Ian, he is who I have chosen for you to marry”

The girls eyes narrowed in on him. “You can't be serious father. Look at him, he's just a child” she scoffed.

Mickey laughed behind him, Ian turned and shot him a menacing look. He glared back as if daring the young prince. He decided to turn on the charm. Sure he had never slept with a women but he had plenty of lady friends, he knew how to talk to a women just not pleasure one.

“Pleased to meet you Princess. You're more beautiful than the stories. I'm honored to be here in you presence.”

The young girl blushed and held out her hand.

“Well Prince Gallagher, surely the pleasure is mine”

He kissed her hand and she giggled.

Mickey rolled his eyes “Give me a break”

The princess glared at her brother then her eyes met once again with Ian.

“You must be thirsty from your travel prince. Come with me I shall show where the dining room is and take you too your room' the girl smiled seductively.

 

“Alright you two.” The King interrupted. “Mandy you will have plenty of time to get to know the prince. Mikhailo you will give Ian a tour of the castle and escort him to his chambers. Be on time for supper I will not be kept waiting.”

The king walked away with his daughter and eldest son leaving the two young princes alone once again.

The older boy sighed in frustration then looked over at Ian “Let's get this over with come on Gallagher”

He followed behind Mickey as they walked around the castle. Mandy was right he was thirsty and apparently so was Mickey. The made it to the kitchen and Mickey poured them both a glass of ale.

“Drink up red”

Ian had never had ale. Lip always refused to let him try it, the one time he almost snuck a sip Fiona was on him bout how he was to young. Now here he was trying something else for the first time.

“You deaf Gallagher?” Mickey looked annoyed.

“Um sorry Mick, I've just never had ale before”

The older boy smiled and shoved him in the shoulder. “You serious kid, how sheltered are you. You've never had ale, never had sex, just a virgin all the way around aren't you”

Ian didn't know what to say. Mickey touching his shoulder even if was to push him sent waves of electricity through his body. He had never felt this way before, sure he had thought girls at home were pretty, but his mind never wandered past that. Now standing here in the kitchen staring at the older boys scowling face all he could think of was kissing him again, feeling his hands run down his body. He needed to get away now he didn't need a tour, he just wanted to find his chambers and be alone.

 

“Can you please just take me my room, I'll take a tour another time” he said avoiding the boys gaze.

Mickey placed his glass on the counter and walked up to him, his hand once again found his waist causing Ian to breath heavily.

 

“What you don't like my company now red?” he whispers in Ian's ear.

Ian can feel the tightening in his pant and he hates how his brain is telling him to leave, he want's Mickey to touch him so badly but he can't do it. He placed his hand on the older boys shoulder shifting himself away.

“I'm here for your sister Mickey. Please take me to my room” he say dryly.

The older boy rubs his bottom lip with his knuckle and leans against the counter.

“You think i'm gonna help you kid. Find it yourself , I'm not here to serve you”

“But Mick..I don't”

“It's Mickey, not Mick and I don't give a damn what you have to say red, you're on your on from here.” he grabbed his ale and chugged it down quickly, then walked out of the kitchen leaving him, alone and now lost in this new place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the next chapter will be longer and from mickeys pov. A recap and new events as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey remember the day he met Prince Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is basically a re-write of chapter 2 from Mickey's POV and there are two parts. I wanted to show case how Mickey really felt to better understand him in later chapters. The majority of the story is written in Ian's POV, i'll probably have Mickey again closer to the end. I hope you like it even though you know what happens it think its cool to see it through Mickey's eyes. Thank you guys for all the support. Hope to have the second part which is his current POV up by the end of the week.
> 
> ps: I've never done a flashback before sorry if it was hard to follow

Mickey sulked all the way to his chamber cursing Gallagher under his breath. Why was he even bothering with that skinny ginger anyways? Come on... who at 15 has not drunk ale? His father had sat him down when he turned 10 and they drank together.  
__  
_" Your officially a man now son, time for you know the rewards that come with it" he passed mickey the goblet and watched as he downed it. That was also the night he learned what sex was. He didn't try it until he was 14 but he watched as his father ravished a local tavern girl. He did not see the appeal at such a young age. Even after sleeping with a servant girl at 14 he still didn't like it. It wasn't until he tried things with a local farm boy that he realized he liked boys. The boy would bring carts of food to the castle then he and the prince would sneak away. Too bad for the prince the boy had sticky fingers, he was caught leaving the castle with the Princess jewelry so King Terry threw him in the dungeon. The prince begged for his father's leniency since he was such a dear friend, so rather than kill the boy, he had him and his family exiled and he never saw him again._  
  
He had since kept to himself. He didn't have any friends. He slept with the occasional peasant girl to throw the king off his peculiarities, but mainly he took care of himself, and he was fine with that. It was lonely but it worked. That was until he saw Ian Gallagher. He knew from the moment he saw the Prince's orange hair, freckles and the innocent look on the boys face that he wanted him. He wanted to touch him and run his hand through his hair. He wanted to tell him stories of his kingdom and feel his head on his chest. That was until his father had informed him that it was not Prince Phillip, who was going to marry his sister but rather the young prince instead. They had just sat down for dinner at the Gallagher's when the King informed him of his intentions. He looked at his father defiantly slouching down in his chair.

  
"I don't understand why father. You could choose the older one, he looks like he could actually defend Mandy not that scrawny little boy. "   
  
" Sit up and try to not be a disappointment for once in your life" the King said coldly.  
  
" I didn't ask to come here father, you insisted remember?" Mickey replied. It was true, he was minding his own business drinking a glass of ale when the King approached him in the courtyard. He had told him he must come along to meet the Gallagher's, it was his Princely duty whatever that meant. He knew better than to argue with the King so he went.  
  
King Terry leaned in closer to him, he could smell the ale on his breath  
  
"Do not sass me Mikhailo, you are a Prince, now act like it!"  
  
Just then the whole Gallagher clan came through the door. The young prince took a seat directly across from him. He was dressed in a nice white shirt tucked into his trousers and a black and gold robe was draped across his shoulders. Mickey eyed the boy, he looked stunning, he felt his hands start to sweat and his chest tighten.

 

… _..what the fuck is wrong with you?...get it together..._

 

He tried his best to avoiding staring ahead, just occasionally glancing up at the boy. The dinner was uneventful for the most part. His father had talked to the Princess about the treaty and the boys quietly ate their food. He suddenly felt eyes on him . He glanced up to see Prince Ian staring at him curiously..there was something in his eyes that made him feel like blushing . That certainly could not happen, he did NOT blush. He thought about what to and decided to snap at the boy. He couldn't risk his dad noticing their unspoken moment, when their eyes connected it felt electric

.  
"What the hell are you looking at boy?" 

  
To his surprise the young prince blushed bright crimson and stuttered his reply.

 

“N..Nothing...sorry”

 

That had to have been the cutest thing Mickey had ever seen. The young prince sat their nervously and finished his dinner. Mickey kept the scowl painted on his face but inside he was playing back the look he had received earlier from the boy wondering what mysteries were hiding behind his emerald eyes.

 

After dinner the princess had informed him that he would indeed be rooming with the young prince. The thought of seeing the boy alone in his chambers was too much for him so he decided to say something mean, maybe then she would put him in a guest room.

 

"Yeah that's not going to happen. I'd rather sleep with the livestock than share a room with gingerbread here."

 

His plan immediately backfired, not only did he get a scolding in front of everyone from the king, but he could see the anger and hurt in Ian's eyes from his words. The truth was he wanted to curl up next to the prince and count out every freckle on his face. How gay was that? When did he turn into such a bitch? This is why he didn't want to share a room with the boy but it looked like that would be inevitable.

 

The two were escorted to the young prince's chambers across the court yard from the main hall. He walked in and went straight for the cot that was laying in the far corner of the room. He kicked his shoes of and decided he was just going to go to sleep. Ian sat on his bed quietly and that was fine with him, in fact he might have been able to ignore his feeling completely, just block them out had the boy not pursued conversation with him. He could hear the young prince go and from the lavatory then plop back down on his bed. Mickey was now lying on his side facing the wall. Once again he could feel the boys penetrating stare. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to pretend he was back in his own bed and not being stared at by some sexy red head that was off limits. He was just about to drift to sleep when the young prince spoke.

He had asked him if he was OK , if he needed anything.

 

… _.. yes, to kiss the freckles off your face......_

 

He shook his head at the thought. He was in fact OK, he would be perfect if he could fall asleep and get this torturous night over with, so instead of ignoring the boy he went with his usual defense. He rolled over and told Ian to shut the hell up. The boy sat their looking confused then ask what his problem was.

 

_.....every time I look at you I get a tingly feeling and butterflies in my stomach......_

 

He told the boy it was nothing personal, he just didn't like him. He had hoped that would satisfy Ian enough that he could go back to sleep. The young Prince looked at him blankly for a moment before rushing over to his cot. He was not prepared for the boys reaction, in fact it startled him. Ian was going on about how he had no respect for him and his sister and how he was the rudest person he had ever met. His eyes were full and passionate as he spoke and by the sound of his voice he had plenty more to say. Mickey couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. He told the fuming prince to relax and take a breath. He was genuinely concerned, the boy was ranting and looked like he could pass out. Ian did stop but in turn he stood their staring at Mickey like he was waiting for something else. Mickey rubbed his chin before telling the boy not to take it personal, he didn't like anybody. He saw a softness appear in Ian's eyes at his words and was amazed when he sat down next to him.

 

… _.control yourself..don't say anything, ignore him and he will go away..._ his mind was racing as tried to avoid making eye contact...another failed attempt.

 

The boys green eyes met with his and suddenly Ian was confiding in him about his fear of leaving home, it was to much too soon and he looked like he was going to break down. Mickey wanted to comfort the boy but decided instead to act as if he had no idea what he was talking about. This surprised Ian, he started to explain how he was being sent to marry Princess Mandy but Mickey cut him off. The last thing he wanted to think about was the young prince sleeping in the same bed as his bitch sister. He thought if he intimidated him maybe he could convince his sister to let him stay. That wouldn't help his own situation but at least he could go home and put Ian Gallagher out of his mind, maybe find some servant boy to vent his sexual frustration on. He told the boy he had no chance with his sister, he was to weak to handle her, it would never work. He didn't even realize he had touched Ian's shoulder until he felt the boys body tense up. This made him curious, Ian had been staring at him since he arrived, maybe the attraction was mutual but the the boy was to afraid to admit it. He took the opportunity to ask Ian if he'd ever been with a women. He responded quickly, telling him no and this made him even more curious. Just then the young boy stood up and walked over to his dresser. He stood their staring at his reflection. Mickey needed to know if he had been with a guy before so he asked him if he was a virgin to be safe The boy turned to him, his gaze was lowered to floor. He stood there silently before turning back to his reflection. Mickey did not know why he had gotten up and walked over to the boy, maybe it was the sadness in his eyes as he looked in the mirror. Mickey recognized that look, the look that came from feeling inferior, from feeling that you didn't belong, he wanted Ian to smile, to take that look away. He took a deep breath and reached out wrapping his hand around the boys waist. He didn't push him away so he grabbed his face and made him look in the mirror again, this time telling him how gorgeous he was. He heard the boys breathing change when he whispered in his ear and he knew it was over. He couldn't control his emotions anymore and it appeared as if Ian was feeling the same way, so he proceeded to seduce the prince. Soon his mouth was on Ian's neck licking and sucking at his freckles, something he had wanted to do since the moment he saw the boy. He heard Ian let out a gasp and felt the the growing erection in his pants. He slowly moved his hand inside Ian's robe, until his hand was touching his warm skin, thumbing over the tip of his dick. Ian reached and arm out to grab him, his eyes were blood shot and he was breathing heavily.

 

“Wait..I don't think...”

 

He was too far gone to stop he would if he had too but he told Ian to relax and let him take care of him and he did. God did he look sexy standing there, flustered and covered in sweat as Mickey satisfied him. He needed to see more, he slowed down his pace on Ian and went to remove the robe that was robbing him of a proper view of the redhead. It was so cute how the boy reacted, it was then he knew he really did want this as much as he did. The robe fell to the floor revealing a surprisingly toned and very sexy Ian Gallagher. He was not scrawny at all, his delicious shape was drowned by the amount of clothing he was wearing. He placed a hand on his tight ass, his skin was so soft and supple as he squeezed a cheek. He wanted to devour the boy in every way possible but he knew it was too soon. The young prince was already a mess above him, he didn't know how much more Ian could take. He settled for tasting the boy instead, seeing as Ian was a virgin surely his tongue would be enough to put him over the edge. He dropped down gently to his knees and parted the boys cheeks. He felt Ian freeze, his breathing stilled and he cried out that he wasn't ready. Mickey knew to take baby steps so he assured him that he was not going to do “that” rather something he would definitely enjoy . He told him to relax and trust him. The boy did, and Mickey licked the rim of his hole. Ian shuddered above him but didn't push him away so he continued. This time he dipped his tongue inside the prince and Ian let out the most amazing moan. He told Mickey he was about to cum and he couldn't resist. He looked so hot naked and standing on the brink of release. He licked his finger and gently stuck it inside of him twirling it around.

“Come for me princess” he said, not caring how ridiculous it sounded. The boy came hard on his hand. He let the moment linger for only a second before getting up and walking to his bed. He wiped his hand on the blanket and laid down staring at the ceiling.

 

_...what the fuck did I just do...._

 

He barely had time to properly scold himself for his actions before he was met with the stare of green eyes. Gone was the look he hated so much, it was replaced by a huge grin and doe eyes

 

_...fuck..._

 

"Mickey that was amazing! I've never felt like that before" he stood their petrified as the prince leaned down to kiss him. Instantly his walls went back up, he shouldn't have lowered his guard to begin with, he needed the prince to slow down.

  
"Kiss me and I'll smother you in your sleep got it?" he hissed defensively.  
  


That did it. Ian went from over the moon to sulky with just a few words. He kept tying to get him to talk about what happened but he was not a talker. He told him not to make a big deal out of it and to go to bed The young prince looked beyond confused and slightly hurt as he got into bed.

 

….............................................................................................................................................................

 

 

  
He kept thinking about the look in the boys eyes when he first shut him down. Maybe if he would have talked with him, given him what he wanted then, the boy would still want him.

 

… _..not a chance....._

 

It was too late now Gallagher had made it clear twice already that he wanted nothing to do with him.

 

“I'm here to marry your sister” he had said.

 

… _.good luck with that..._

 

Mickey knew how it was to pretend you were something you're not. It was a feeling that ate at you from the inside, causing you to due reckless things. He had mastered how to be gay under the same roof as his violent homophobic father, he just hoped Ian would be able to do the same. The time would come where his father would demand things of him and he knew the boy would fall short. The way Ian kissed him in the garden, he would never be able to kiss his sister like that, he couldn't. Mickey didn't want him too. sHe wanted to protect him to take care of him but now he couldn't. He had chosen to push him aside, and Mickey did not take well to rejection, so now the boy was on his own. He would stay out of his way and he expected Ian to do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily taking prompts! Please comment if you have anything you'd like to see, I'm still new at this so it helps me become a better writer :). Thank you to those who have followed me and encouraged me, i write for you. xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian learns that things are not what they seem. He and Mickey end up not being able to avoid each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your patience. I had an idea for this story then decided to change it. I'm going with more of a Cinderella type storyline, which I love.This is a short chapter but I'm happy with it.

Ian was thankful to run into Kermit while wondering around the foreign castle. Prince Mickey had left him to fend for himself and he had no clue where he was going . Kermit had escorted him to his room where his trunk was waiting on the bed. He unpacked his things and tried to make the room feel like home. It had not even been a day and he was already homesick. He wanted so much to lay down in his own room, in his bed. He didn't know anyone besides Mickey and he wasn't sure what was running through the older boy's mind. He was happy to finally meet the Princess. Mandy was very beautiful, he was thankful for that, it's not that he was shallow but it was definitely a plus in an arranged marriage. Mandy seemed like someone he could sit down and have a conversation with _._

 

_...maybe this wouldn't be so bad..._

 

He had just laid down to rest his eyes from his long journey when he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in”

Kermit was standing there with a change of clothes and a robe.

“Pardon me Prince but the King has requested you wear this to dinner tonight”

Ian glanced at the man with some confusion “Thank you but I have my own clothes”

Kermit laughed and walked over to him. “come now Prince, you must hurry we don't want you late for dinner”

Ian grabbed the clothes wearily and walked over to the dressing screen on the other side of room.

The clothes felt strange on his body. Why couldn't he wear his own clothes?

He wasn't going to make a fuss, he knew better than to cross the king.

 

He was actually looking forward to dinner. It would be nice to see the Princess again and he was very hungry seeing as he stormed out during his breakfast. Kermit walked with him into the main dining hall. Holy fuck it was huge. There was a giant table that looked like it could seat at least 16 people. The ceilings were high and the room was covered in paintings and tapestries. He walked past the large table to the front of the room where the the royal family was seated. This table was grand but it only fit about 10 people.

The Princess was smiling at him, her blue eyes lit up with excitement “I saved you a seat my Prince”

Ian bowed and took his seat next to Mandy.

“Thank you Princess. This is lovely castle you have” he said trying to make small talk.

The girl blushed. “It is quite grand, I'd love to give you the full tour. I'm assuming Mickey only showed you the basics”

“Actually..he really only showed me the kitchen” he laughed “I had to have his aide show me my chambers”

“That sounds like Mickey. Don't mind him, he's not what we call social”

Ian smiled at the girl. She was very nice, they talked so easily almost as if they had known each other forever.

He was so caught up in conversation he didn't notice when Prince Mickey sat down next to him. He could feel eyes upon him, he glanced up to see the King staring at him from the other end of the table.

 

“I'm glad you like your robes Prince, they suite you. A welcome gift for your stay here.”

“Yes. Thank you my King. I must admit I was a bit surprised, but it was a nice gesture”

The King raised his hand, to silence him. His face got dark and serious. “If you are to be living here you need to know the rules”

Ian nodded giving King Terry his full attention.

“First you are to be dressesed accordingly and on time to Dinner, I don't like to be kept waiting. Second you'll be exspected to earn your keep of course. You will work with Mickey to make sure all the chores are kept up. I keep a clean castle, I don't like messes. I trust Mickey will explain to you how things work around here.

Ian nodded again, only this time he was confused. Sure he had done things here and their at home but he never really had “chores” he was a Prince after all.

“Lastly and this is the most important” the King said his voice dropping an octave “You are not to touch the Princess until you are wed, if I find out otherwise or you disobey these rules you will be severley punished do you understand?”

 

_..punished?..._

 

Ian looked at Mickey and Mandy they were staring down at their plates, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Uh..yes my King. I understand”

'That's what I like to here boy, now eat up before your food gets cold” the king replied.

He pushed the food around on his plate confused and scared. He was not sure how to process the information he was given. Surely if Mickey had to do chores, then it wasn't that bad, he would just be pulling his weight. As for Mandy, he had no ill intentions towards her, sure she was pretty but he was still a virgin, he didn't even know what to do. He tried to focus on his dinner but he couldn't shake the feeling of un easiness. He felt a hand on his, it was the Princess. Her touch was warm and comforting.

“You'll be fine my Prince, don't worry”

He smiled at the girl hoping she was right.

 

After dinner he laid down in his bed wondering what the next day would bring. He has a hard time falling asleep, tossing and turning hearing the kings words echo in his mind.

 

When he woke up the next morning he had a whole new wardrobe. His clothes had been replaced with fancy dress shirts and new pants. He liked the idea of having something new but it irritated him that his clothes had been discarded. He got dressed in a white tunic and black pants, putting on the new robe he had been giving by the king. He glanced at the clock on the wall and knew if he didn't leave he would be late for breakfast.

It was early, and his brain was still foggy with sleep as he walked through the castle halls. Was it a left or a right here? He couldn't remember, he had only been to the main hall the one time and now he was lost. Great now he was going to be late and the King had specifically told him, he hated tardiness. Ian walked around impatiently through the castle halls hoping to come upon the right room, or even something that looked familiar. He walked until he came to a room, the door was partially closed and it sounded like someone was inside. He hoped maybe the person could direct him to the dining room, if he was given directions he could surely make it before breakfast was served. He went to knock on the door when he heard a voice, it was the Princess.

 

“Your being stupid Mickey, it's not like he has to be your best friend you just have to work with the kid, show him the ropes”

“Fuck that Mandy. Why do I have to spend my day with that pompous asshole? He's here for you anyways.”

 

Ian flinched at the boys words. He had been so hard to read since the first day. He only wished he could avoid him, but that seemed inevitable.

 

“I know brother but you know I have my etiquette classes and dad.. well you know how dad feels.”

“Yea..i know, he hates me. Why else would he have me cooking and doing chores around the castle like a common servant? Now I'm a fucking babysitter too? This sucks.

“I know. Come brother, enough for now. We'll be late and you know how dad gets”

“Whatever”

 

Ian quickly moved back from the doorway, hiding around the corner as the siblings emerged from the room. It was amazing how strikingly similar they looked. From the jet black hair to the ocean blue eyes. Mickey's eyes were different though. His eyes were dangerous where Mandy's eyes were innocent and playful. Once they were out of earshot, Ian poked his head into the room. He couldn't help that he was curious. Right away he could tell this was Mickey's room. Despite his father not liking messes his chamber must have been the exception because there were clothes strewn about and empty wine goblets on the dresser. He sat down on the boys bed and was surprised at how comfortable it was. He laid back on the bed and he could smell Mickey's scent in the bedding. He felt the same tingly feeling lying here on the princes bed that he did when the boy touched his waist in the kitchen.

 

_Kitchen..breakfast..fuck..._

 

He jumped of the boys bed and ran into the hall shutting the door behind him. He watched as the pair disappear around the corner earlier so he went the same way. Luckly Mickey room was only one hallway from the dining hall.

 

He was greeted at the dining room entrance by Kermit. “Good morning Prince, I've been instructed to show you to the kitchen to prepare breakfast”

Ian looked at him in confusion. He must have heard the man wrong.

“I'm sorry did you say _**prepare**_ breakfast?”

“Yes your highness” The man glaced from his eyes to his feet. “It would be best if you reconsider you choice of dresss after Prince. It would be ashame to soil such fine clothes”

Ian stood there in shock, he was a Prince afterall, not a servant. He did not cook breakfast, people cooked for him.

He glared fiercley at Kermit.

“You can tell the King that I refuse to be treated this way. I'm not some servant he can just do with as his pleases.” His voice was dark and harsh causing the older man to cower. Kermit hesitated momentarily returning his stare.

“..of..course your Highness.” The older man turned to walk inside and walked directly into Prince Mickey who looked very upset.

“I'm so sorry Prince, i didn't see you...”

Mickey cut the man off and pushed him aside walking up to Ian. He sucked in his bottom lip, and Ian could feel his body tense up.

“So let me get this straight Gallagher.” Mickeys says pushing him lightly.

“You think you're too good to pull your weight around here? It's ok for me to do the cooking and cleaning in my own castle but you...you think your fucking special that it?”

Ian was speechless. He had totally forgotten that Mickey would be working alongside him and now he felt like a total jerk.

“Mickey no, I'm sorry. This is just not what I expected. I...”

“Not everything is sunshine and rainbows Gallagher, sooner you realize that the better.”

“I just thought that...”

“Save it for someone who cares Red, we're going to be late”

Mickey looked him up and down.

“ You're not wearing that are you?”

Ian looked down as his ensemble. He had not planned on cooking a meal. The king had told him to dress his best.

“Doesn't matter to late now” Mickey scoffed.

“Only get dolled up for dinner. We got to much shit to do around here to be playing dress up got it”

“Uh..sure Mick..I guess. So we should get cooking then?s”

“Whatever, follow me” Mickey said and turned down the hallway.

Ian couldn't helped but watch the older boy as he walked. He had a certain swagger that was so magnetic. He felt drawn to him.

“Aye? You coming Princess?”

“Yea..sorry. Let's do this” Ian said walking to catch up with the Prince.

Mickey glanced over a him briefly then quickly looked ahead.

Ian stared thoughtfully a him “What?”

“Nothing” the boy said quickly.

“Come on Mick.”

He looked at him again, this time he was expecting something, maybe for him to reach for his hand, or pull him in for a kiss. He knew it was wrong of him but he would not turn the boy away again. He stared into Mickey's blue eyes waiting for what seemed like an eternity but it was only a few seconds.

“Just don't fucking burn anything”

Ian sighed, bunching his eyebrows. That was not what he expected.

“Yea ok”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey cook breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, working on a couple stories right now. I really wanted to get this scene up i know this chapter is a little short so my apologies. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you again for the support. Your comments mean so much to me so thank you.

He followed Mickey into the kitchen, which was surprisingly small. It was about the same size as his chambers. He became excited looking around at all the gadgets and the spices. He held up a kitchen knife admiring it.

“Easy there princess, wouldn't want you're dumb ass to get cut” Mickey said grabbing the knife and tossing him an off white apron.

Mickey made his way over to the cupboard above stove and pulled down a large stock pot and two frying pans. Ian watched as the kitchen suddenly came to life with Mickey's guidance. He could tell the Prince was in his comfort zone cooking because all the stress that was usually in the boys face was replaced with a look of concentration and pride. The pot Mickey put on the stove had begun to boil. The boy scooped a cup full of grits from a brown bag on the floor into the water, throwing in seasonings as it boiled. He put the lid back on the pot and walked over to the ice chest. Mickey pulled out a bowl and something wrapped in paper along with a carafe of milk he cradled under his arm. He walked over to the prep table and sat everything down.

“You gonna stand there all fucking day Princess or you gonna help me?”He looked over at Ian with a raised brow.

Ian had no idea what to do, but if Mickey would show him he was willing to learn.

“I want to help Mick, what do I do?”

“Mickey...” the boy said

“OK Mickey” Ian rolled his eyes. “What do I do?”

He pulled a mixing bowl up from underneath the table and looked over at him.

“You ever crack and egg before?”

He wanted to say yes so badly but truth was he's only watched Veronica in the kitchen, he never actually cooked for himself unless cutting up a piece of fruit counted.

“No”he spoke softly.

“Jesus Gallagher you really are a princess aren't you?” Mickey spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

He grabbed an egg from the bowl and instructed him to pay attention. He watched as he tapped the egg on the side of the bowl then easily pulled the shell apart letting the yolky goodness slide into the bowl.

“You try now...Go on” he pushed the bowl of eggs towards Ian who nervously grabbed it. He did exactly what Mickey did earlier only terrible. He hit the egg on the side of the bowl almost causing it to tip over. He looked at Mickey who's hand were in his face shaking his head. He tried to pull apart the shell, but bits and pieces were falling into the bowl.

“Christ man like this” Mickey said frustrated and stood behind him. He placed his hand over Ian's holding the egg and pressed his finger into the shell to break it open.

“see, it's easy” he said, his face dangerously close to his own.

Ian felt warmth inside as the older boy stood behind him. His hands were stayed covering his. He was about to turn around to try and kiss him, when he heard a bubbling and sizzling sound from behind.

Mickey released his grip and walked over to the stove, removing the lid and stirring the grits, taking out a small spoonful.

“Just keep doing that to all the eggs, then let me know when your done. We gotta hurry the fuck up, or we'll be late” he placed the spoon is his mouth and wrinkled his nose. Ian watched as the boy added more spice into the pot than put the lid back on. He walked back over to the prep table but only to grab the paper wrapped package. He undid the twine and pulled back the paper revealing a block of bacon. Ian eyes followed him as he carefully placed the bacon into the hot pan on the stove, popping sounds filled the room. The aroma of the cooking meat was overpowering causing his stomach to rumble. Ian had finished cracking the eggs and was now trying to pick out the leftover shell that had fallen into the bowl.

Mickey removed the bacon from the hot pan then gestured over to him. “Bring the milk too” he said. Ian grabbed the bowl of eggs and the carafe and walked over to the stove. Mickey grabbed the milk from him pouring about a 1/3 cup into the eggs then set the carafe down behind him. He glanced up into Ian's eyes then grabbed his hands again, this time leading him to pour the eggs in the pan. Mickey grabbed a wooden spoon and handed it to him. Ian grabbed the spoon and began shuffling the eggs around in the pan, moving them every which way causing some of the mixture to spill out.

“Na man, that's all wrong. You gotta be gentle with it or it comes out wrong” He placed his hand over Ian's and gently stirred the eggs in a circle. Ian leaned his head back and could feel the boys breath on his neck. He dropped the spoon and turned around pushing Mickey against the table. He looked at the older boys blue eyes for a moment before crashing their lips together.

“mmm” Mickey moaned as he grabbed Ian's hair. His touch was electric and Ian suddenly no longer cared that he was here to marry the princess. He wanted Mickey. He wanted him to touch him again and make him feel good like that night in castle. Mickey had made him feel things he didn't know were possible. He placed his hands on the boys face and slid his tongue into his mouth, causing Mickey to pull him in closer. He tasted sweet like candy and good he smelled so good, He wanted to kiss him forever. Suddenly the room began to fill with smoke and Mickey pushed him off abruptly.

“God damn it!” he yelled as he grabbed the hot pan off the stove. The eggs had completely burned and they didn't have any more to use. Mickey looked panicked.

“I told you not too fucking burn anything! I knew this was going to be a bad idea.” he said tossing to pan into the sink and glaring at him.

Ian was surprised at the boys tone, he wasn't sure what to do. “I'm sorry” he said softly.

Mickey's eyes softened and he rubbed his chin “whatever man..its fine we'll find something else”

He walked around the kitchen for a moment then grabbed some fruit out of the pantry. He pushed Ian out of the way and began slicing the fruit into small pieces. He had strawberries, grapes and some kind of melon Ian had never seen before, it was green.

“Go to the cupboard an pull down 6 plates and six bowls” he ordered.

Ian did as he was told. Mickey plated the food and shook his head looking over at him again

“Lets hope it's enough. Come on we got like 10 minutes” he said grabbing Ian's arm an pulling him out of the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” Ian looked around as they walked down an unfamiliar hallway.

“Back to the dining room, this is just the scenic route” Mickey smiled at him and Ian felt like he would follow him anywhere. They turned the corner and Mickey was on him. His mouth pressed so firmly against his he felt like he could suffocate. He wrapped his hand behind the older boys shoulders letting his body become some what limp, hanging off of the older boy. Mickey backed him up against the wall and was reaching down for his pants.

“I thought you said we only had 10 minutes” Ian said breathing heavily pulling away from Mickey mouth.

The older boy stopped what he was doing and ran is hand through his hair.

“Fuck. You're right Gallagher. Let's go”

He tried his best to will his hard on away as they approached the dining room, luckily his nerves took care of that when they walked in and saw the King glaring at them. Mickey said nothing and guided Ian to the table.

“Mikhalio.. Ian..you are late. What is the reason for this?” the Kings face was dark and solemn.

Ian didn't want Mickey to get in trouble for his mistake so he answered.

“It was my fault your highness I..”

He felt Mickey kick him under the table, then he shot him a glance that said _shut up_.

“It was an accident father, won't happen again I promise” he replied and glared at Ian once again.

“Prince Ian is new here and you are too look after him. You are responsible for making sure he follows the rules. I'l give you one more chance, if you're late again you will be punished” the King said then looked down at his plate.

“where are my eggs?”

“There were none father, we will gather them today” Mickey lied, glancing over at him. He made sure to keep quiet.

“Very well then” Terry replied turning back to his food.

He found his eyes wandering over to the older boy, who sat silently eating his food. He really was mysterious, Ian wanted to know everything about him. What his favorite color was, did he like music everything. He felt eyes upon him again and turned to see the princess smiling at him. She was twisting her hair on her finger. She looked adorable so he smiled back at her.

“Father can the Prince escort me to my class?” the young girl batted her eyes lashes at the King.

Terry looked at her than glanced over at him “ As long as he can get his chores done I don't see a problem” he replied.

“Well this was a lovely breakfast but I'd like to go now. Come now Prince” she said and stood up from the table walking over to him and holding out her hand.

Ian loved how confident she was, she seemed to be used to getting what she wanted. He took her hand and bid the table goodbye.

“My prince, Your majesty” He bowed and left to escort the princess.

 

The girl touched his arm sweetly as they walked “Thank you for coming with me my Prince”

He smiled “Call me Ian. I didn't really have a choice did I?”

“mmm..no not really” she giggled and they headed across the courtyard.

She kept glancing over at him biting her lip.

“Let's stop here” she said pointing to a wooden bench underneath the most beautiful tree he had ever seen. It had bright pink flowers branching from it. He nodded and sat down next to Mandy. He wasn't sure what to talk about so he sat there silently.

“Your cute Ian Gallagher. You know that?” she moved closer to him.

“Th..thank you Princess” he stuttered, distracted by her closeness.

Suddenly she leaned into kiss him, her lips forcing themselves on his. He kissed her for a moment but felt nothing, not like when he had kissed the prince. He put his hands up to pusher her off.

“Princess...princess please we can't”

“I won't tell if you don't” she reached for his pants causing him to spring up knocking her to the ground.

“Ian what the hell?” she screams getting up from the grass and brushing off her gown.

He knew he was here for Mandy but now that she had kissed him he just wanted to run the opposite direction. He didn't know what to say as the girl stared at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

“I'm sorry Princess. It's just that I'm” ..what was he? Was he gay? Mickey had been the first person he kissed, did that make him gay? What was he supposed to say? Would she tell the King?... “ I'm a virgin” he looked down at the ground. He heard the girl start laughing.

She cupped his face in her hands “You poor thing. I must have terrified you”

He swallowed and nodded his head deciding to go with it.

“Well Prince we can move as slow as you want OK?” she kissed his forehead. “Come now, I can't be late to class and you have chores to get too”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler!! Bottom Ian is coming and I'm super excited to write it. It will be through Mickeys POV, next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets caught up in his head. **porn with plot** lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally an update lol. I hope you guys like. I have been waiting to do bottom Ian but i wanted it to be more like love then fucking i guess and i had a hard time with that. I hope you enjoy only 3 more chapters left.

Mickey sat staring at his food his mind wandering. He couldn't stop picturing the look on his bitch sisters face when she walked off his red head in tow. He woke up that day telling himself he was over Ian Gallagher. The young Prince was to marry his sister and he needed to get over it. He told himself this as he pulled on his clothes. He repeated it to himself as he slicked back his raven hair. By the time he started walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast he had fully convinced himself he had moved on. It wasn't until he heard the boy speaking to his aide with such fierceness that he realized he was no where close to being over him. Ian appeared so docile on the surface, but deep down he had a fire burning inside and Mickey wanted to be the spark to ignite it. He wasn't planning on acting on his feelings, not after being turned down twice before, but when Ian stood there so obviously innocent he couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his hands around the boys and they fit perfectly each time. He was surprised by Ian's reaction, sure Mickey couldn't control himself but the boy had previously turned down his advances so he expected nothing less. This time however, instead of pulling away from his touch Ian moved into it. He let Mickey's hands linger and then fucking kissed him. The kid pushed him onto the table and actually kissed _him_. That kiss was the death of Mickey. It brought back all the urges and desires he had been feeling since the first day he saw that freckled face and those mysterious green eyes.

 

He had lost his appetite. His mind was wandering to the most unpleasant places. All he could do as he sat there pushing his food around was picture his sister and Ian making out. He pictured his hands in her hair and her whispering his name.

 

_...fuck..._

 

He shook his head to try and dislodge the unpleasant thoughts. He knew in his heart it was true. They probably laughed together walking hand and hand, then Mandy flashed that stupid fucking smile she had that broke hearts. He knew his sister well enough, she could have any man she wanted with that fucking smile. She probably made him smile back _...asshole..._ and then made her move. Ian was so innocent and naive he would probably just disregard the Kings warning and go for it. Fucking Mandy! She would be the one to deflower his Ian when he spotted him first. He was the one who wanted to share everything with the kid, all she wanted was to satisfy her curiosity. To know what she was going to be sleeping next too for the rest of her life _....fuck..._ It should be him. He should be the one making the Prince smile, making him laugh. Fuck her and fuck Ian for going with her. He should be here eating his breakfast and helping him clean up. Who does he think he is leaving him by himself after the moment they shared? He should have known it was just fleeting. The kid had know idea what he wanted. He was just blindly following whatever directions were given to him. He probably thought of him as some weird experiment, something to toy around with before he actually fucked his sister and realized he was into girls. Mandy would sink her claws in and he would forget about him, fuck he probably already has. The thought made him so angry he threw his fork down onto his plate.

 

_..fuck.._

 

“Mikhalio!” his fathers voice snapped him back into reality.

“yes father?”

“Stop daydreaming boy and clean up this mess” The king pushed his plate away and stood up from the table.

Sometimes Mickey hated his life. He was treated like a common servant unless the King needed to flash around his sons then he suddenly became a Prince again. It had all changed the day his father pardoned the merchant boy and his family. He had a suspicion the King was aware of his peculiarities and this was his way of punishing him. Terry would not directly acknowledge the fact that he was gay, instead he was just determined to make his life hell. Mickey knew if he settled down with a lady from the kingdom, hell even if he just started sleeping around with the whores at the tavern his father would change the way he treated him. He would be his favorite again and given him the affection he secretly craved so much. That would never happen though, they both knew it. Instead Mickey was a slave in his own castle as his dad pretended to look the other way.

He let out a sigh as he watched his father walk out of the room

 

_....fucking prick....._

 

He angrily walked back to the kitchen and grabbed an empty bucket from off the floor and a rag from the sink. He walked back to the dinning room and threw the dishes into the tub, haphazardly wiping down the table. He could care less about his chores right now. He was pissed, between his fathers lack of respect and Ian sauntering off with his sister _....ugh...._

By the time he finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and the kitchen he was fucking over it.

 

Mickey was walking down the hall with a scowl painted on his face heading for the courtyard. It was time to feed the animals and clean the stable. Just another perk of being him. He turned the corner to go outside when he ran into none other than Ian Gallagher.

Ian looked at him with warmth in his eyes and he found it hard to breath, he was so angry.

“Hey Mick”

“Hey your fucking self Gallagher” Mickey hissed at him.

Who did the did think he was? He just had his tongue down his sisters throat and now he's trying to be all cute _..fuck that..._

“Um..OK...” the kid stood there and stared at him with confusion.

“I was just going to go change” Ian couldn't even look him in the eye as he stumbled over his words “ What do....should I...”

“spit it out Gallagher I don't have all day! Some of us actually have shit to do instead of fucking off”

Ian stood up tall and this time their eyes met, instead of confusion there was anger.

“I don't know what your problem is but I'm going to change so I CAN do my fucking chores, you're supposed to be showing me what to do, not acting like an asshole”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “The fuck do I care what you do man? Change your fucking clothes Princess and meet me in the stables, that is unless you think your entitled ass is too good for that.”

Ian crossed his arms and shook his head scolding him with his eyes but not saying a word.

“yea that's what I thought” Mickey said and walked outside to the stables.

 

He didn't really know why he was so upset with Ian. He didn't know for sure something happened but it was Mandy...of course something happened. He opened the door to the stables and grabbed down a bail of hay. He walked over to the two horses who seemed to be staring at him, judging him with there big eyes.

“The fuck you looking it” he yelled at the horses, throwing hay in their faces.

He was loosing it, there was too much on his mind and everything centered around Ian. He distributed the hay properly this time between the two mares and leaned up against the first stall door, not wanting to rake up horseshit. This is what his life as a Prince had been reduced to, other Prince's like fucking Ian, had their own servants and shit cleaning up after them, making them food and answering their every whim. He walked over to grab the rake to start cleaning the 1st stall when he felt someone elses presence.

“What do you want me to do?” Ian asked quietly. The anger he had seen earlier had dissipated and he was again looking a lost boy in a strange place.

Mickeys eyes darted to the boys clothes. He was used to dressing down and wearing rags to do his chores, it was normal for him but as he looked at the young Prince he felt a hint of sadness. He was too beautiful to be in such a demeaning position. As he stood in front of him, Mickey remembered how toned the boy was underneath his layers of clothes and how soft his skin felt when he touched it with his lips.

 

… _..no...._

 

He was mad at Ian and he needed to stay mad. There was no point in wishing they were something they were not when he was just going to marry his sister and go on living happily ever fucking after.

“Hello are you even listening to me?” Ian's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Just fucking grab a rake and start cleaning out that stall” he pointed across the stable to where the other horse was standing.

“OK” Ian said defeated.

He watched as the red head picked up the rake and trudged over to the stall, the confidence drained from his body.

They worked in silence, Ian occasionally glancing over at him with his emerald eyes. Mickey was trying to focus on just getting this done so he could move onto his last few chores of the day inside. He would lock himself in his room, away from prying eyes and left with his thoughts. He could feel sweat dripping down from his face his neck from the summer heat. He stood up and stretched raising the bottom of his shirt to his face to wipe away the sweat revealing his toned body. He didn't have a six pack but he was still in good shape. He could feel the Ian's eyes burrowing into the back of his skull and he couldn't take it.

“Why do you keep fucking looking at me?” he snapped.

Ian smiled weakly, his dimpled cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Stop giving me something to look at then if you don't want the attention”

“Fuck you man” Mickey flipped him off then turned back to his pile.

“Maybe” Ian replied just soft enough for Mickey to hear.

 

_...seriously..._

 

He felt his hands begin to sweat and his heart rate speed up as he threw his rake on the ground and walked over to Ian ready to punch him in the face.

“The fuck did you just say Gallagher?”

Ian turned to him and folded his arms raising his eye brow “ I said ....maybe”

Mickey looked away and laughed in disbelief.

“Not gonna happen so fuck off” he spoke getting dangerously close to the boys face.

Ian's lips looked so soft and pink, even as the words left his mouth he wanted to kiss them and never stop. Why couldn't he move past this kid? What was so fucking special about him that he had him so completely fucking twisted? He was about to turn away when Ian reached out and pulled him in, so that there faces were touching and he could feel the warmth of the Ian's breath.

“What did I do Mick?” Ian stared down at him looking genuinely confused.

Mickey stood there in the boys grasp, staring into his eyes and felt weak at the knees. His stomach was fluttering and he felt like he was going to die. Ian was too much, he was to perfect and being around him gave him butterflies _..hes never gotten fucking butterflies.._ It didn't matter though. What was he going to do with butterflies anyways? They wouldn't smile back at him or keep him warm at night. The more he looked into those eyes the fluttering feeling was slowly being replaced with a bubbling anger.

“Why don't you fucking ask Mandy?” he pushed Ian away but stayed standing in front of him.

Ian's eyes dropped to the ground, a look of guilt written on his face. Mickey's fears had been confirmed in that moment. He knew now the thought's he had in his head were a reality.

“Wow..really? You actually did it didn't you” he shook his head and stepped back in disgust. Why was he surprised? This is what he'd been thinking all along.

Ian finally met his gaze. “I'm sorry Mick, it was so random, she basically forced herself on me”

“Yea.. I bet she had to try real hard” He scoffed and walked back over to his pile to heaving the waste into the wheel barrel with his rake. He looked over at Ian's stall, it was already pretty clean from the last time. It' not like the King checked his chores he just wanted the pleasure of knowing Mickey was doing them. He couldn't be around the young Prince anymore, he just wanted him to leave.

“We're done here. Don't fucking talk to me, just put the rake back and go inside. I can do the rest of the chores by my damn self”

“I didn't think she would tell you Mickey, but it wasn't a big deal, it meant nothing” Ian cried reaching for him again.

Mickey bit his bottom lip and rubbed his nose with his finger, placing his hand between the two of them.

“you really are just a little spoiled brat aren't you? It meant nothing to you, did you ever think how I would feel?”he hated how he sounded like a bitch right now, but he couldn't believe Ian would sleep with his sister right after they had reconnected. They had a moment didn't they? Why would he give him hope again just to rip it away.

 

_..stupid..stupid..._

 

“It was just a kiss Mickey and I pushed her off almost instantly I swear. I couldn't do it. I kept thinking of you”

“Yea well....wait what?” Mickey wasn't sure he'd heard the boy correctly. _….a kiss?..._

“I wanted you Mick. I hated kissing her so I pushed her away”

Mickey could feel the tension is his body lighten. Ian turned down Mandy because of him. He actually liked him?

“What happened then?” Mickey looked at him, his eyes softened slightly.

“She freaked out on me. I was so afraid she would tell the King, I told her I was a virgin and just scared”

Mickey laughed picturing the look on his sisters face after she'd been turned down for the 1st time in her life.

“what's so funny?” Ian looked at him curiously.

Mickey scanned Ian's body as the boy stood their looking more confused then before.

 _...fuck it...._ Mickey let go off the wheel barrel and walked over to Ian. He reached up and pulled the boys head down into a passionate kiss. He tugged at his bottom lip eagerly before gently tracing his tongue between the two asking for access. Ian granted his request and soon he had the boy pressed up again the stable wall, his hand running through his red hair, swirling his tongue in his mouth.

Ian breathed heavily and cupped his face. “Mickey... I want you” he said, a look of pure lust in his eyes.

“yea?” Mickey licked his lips and pulled away quickly.

“Wh..what? wait. Where are you going?”

“I told you we're done here, follow me” he grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him out of the stable. They walked in silence to the end of the courtyard and stopped in front of a door he'd never seen before.

“Where are we going?”

“You ask to many questions man” Mickey replied as he unlocked the door and pulled Ian inside. He pressed the boy up against the wall.

“wait is this your room?”

“Mmm hmm” Mickey kissed up the soft part of his collar bone causing they boy to crane up his neck.

“Your so fucking sexy man” he whispered in his ear. He could feel Ian's body relax underneath his touch.

He wanted the Prince so bad. He wanted all of him and he wanted it now. He wrapped his hands along the boys waist pulling him away from the wall and pushing him onto the bed. Ian said nothing just stared at him wide eyed, face flushed. He climbed on top of him and ran his hands underneath the boys shirt. Ian tensed for a moment under him as his hands caressed his soft skin. He pulled the boys shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss his neck again.

“..that feels so good..” Ian moaned breathlessly

“Good” Mickey replied moving his hand down to undo the boys pants.

“Mickey?” Ian looked up him coyly.

“Yea?”

“I want.. I want to touch you..its that OK?”

How could he turn that down? He had been so caught up in feeling and tasting every inch of the redhead he didn't even think of how it would feel to have Ian touch him.

“You can do whatever you want man” Mickey said and licked his lips.

Ian smiled up at him before pushing Mickey off of him so that he was now on his back. He watched as Ian tentatively pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He kissed his chest, glancing up at him for approval. He flashed a seductive smile at the boy reassuring him and Ian continued to plant kisses across his stomach until he reached his pants. He quickly undid Mickey pants and pulled them off . Ian stared at his now erect penis barely hidden by the flimsy piece of fabric he called underwear. He slowly moved his hand over the bulge and began to massage him

“fuck” Mickey breathed heavily not knowing he had been holding his breath until that moment. It was unbelievable how good it felt to have the boy barely touching him the thought of it going any further was making him so hot. Ian continued the massage , kissing his inner thigh, his mouth dangerously close to his crotch. He was so hard right now, he really just wanted to throw Ian down on the bed and fuck him, he couldn't do that though. He needed to take his time no matter how eager he was. He reached out and ran his fingers through the boys hair giving him the nudge he needed to proceed. Ian's inexperience was so fucking sexy, Mickey didn't mind teaching him. He slowly pulled down Mickeys boxers revealing his hard member, the tip glistening with pre cum from Ian's shy hands. He glance up at him, there eyes meeting briefly before Ian kissed the tip of his dick.

“mm..that's good” Mickey coaxed, seeing the question lingering in the boys eyes.

Ian let the head of his dick slip between his lips and Mickey could feel his tongue gliding down his shaft.

“fuck” Mickey moaned.

It felt unbelievable. Ian's head was now bobbing up and down and he was licking and sucking his dick like it was a pop sicle. His mouth was so warm and wet, he gripped the Prince's hair tightly fighting the urge to fuck that warm mouth. He felt the warmth of an orgasm building up and gently pushed Ian off of him.

He looked so beautiful looking at him with his lips flushed and wet with pre cum.

“was that OK?”

“Perfect. Come here” Mickey reached down and pulled the boy on top of him and smashed their lips together. He could taste himself in the boys mouth as their tongues danced around each other. He looked up at Ian hungrily, their eyes lingering. He needed to fuck him. He sat up and kissed the boys chastely before flipping him onto his back. He pulled off his pants and thew his boxers on the floor. Ian's dick lay against him stomach and Mickey saved a mental image of this moment.

“I wanna taste you Gallagher” he said, his voice and seductive.

“show me” Ian replied giving him permission to take the lead.

He knealed between the boys legs lifting them over his shoulder so that Ian's ass was in the air. His kissed his his soft supple skin before biting down on his ass cheek causing Ian to gasp. He parted the boys cheeks and twirled his tongue around the outside of his hole.

“mm. Mickey” Ian moaned.

He kissed his hole sucking on it gently then stuck his tongue in moving it in circles.

“uhh...fuck” Ian cried as he began fucking him with his tongue.

He licked at sucked at his hole until it was sopping wet from his saliva. He licked a finger and gently pushed in inside the boy.

“Ah” Ian cried and clenched around him.

“You're OK, just relax” He reached out and caressed the boys side.

He felt Ian's body untense under his touch and was able to insert his finger all the way in. He kissed his hole again, attempting to add more lubrication and he slowly moved his finger back and forth.

Ian was moaning in pleasure above him making his dick rock hard. He slipped a second finger inside moving them simultaneously, stretching the young Prince so he would be ready.

“fuck!” Ian moaned loudly and Mickey knew he had found his prostate. He rubbed his fingers over the spot, back and forth watching Ian squirm beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut a look of excstacy on his freckled face.

“You like that?” Mickey increased the speed moving one finger than the other.

“yes..yes..fuck” Ian panted.

“You want me to fuck you?” Mickey reached out and grabbed the boys penis rubbing the tip between his fingers.

“Fuck..yes. Please Mickey”

That was all he need to hear. He reached under the bed and pulled out his basket of massage oils. He usually used these in his bath or when his skin was unusually dry, that was until he found how great they felt when he masturbated. He placed a generous amount of oil in his hand then ran it across his aching cock. His eyes met with Ian's asking permission again and the boy nodded.

He took a deep breath reminding himself this was the Prince's first time. He lined himself up at the boys entrance and slowly pushed in.

Ian eyes widen and he tilts his head back “Oh my god”

“Are you OK? We can stop” Mickey replies kissing his thigh worried maybe this was too much.

“No.. just keep going” Ian urges him.

He applies more oil to the both of them then pushes in further until he bottoms out. He waits a moment allowing Ian to adjust to his cock inside him. He begins to move slowly in and out causing the Prince to whimper.

“Oh..fuck Mickey..fuck”

He reaches down and cradles Ian in his arms leaning against him for leverage. He kisses him deeply and begins to thrust into him faster.

“fuck Ian” Mickey pants rolling his eyes “ Your ass is so tight. feels so fucking good”

He increases the pace his balls slapping against Ian's ass he moves in and out.

“You like that Gallagher?” he grunts as he fucks into him.

“s..sooo. Much Mick..fuck” Ian is digging his fingers into the back of his leg pulling him in closer. Mickey pushes his leg up higher to get a better angle then thrusts hard into him.

“Ah..uh..” Ian looks so fucking sexy as the sounds escape his lips.

Mickey looks down at his cock going in out of the boys abused hole and he feels an overwhelming since of pride knowing that he is taking Ian's virginity, not Mandy. _..fuck her.._

At this point Ian is taking his cock like his body was made for him. He stares at the boys face watching him lick his lips when he fucks into him.

“You take my cock so well” he leans in closely and whispers in the boys ear.

“Yea?”

“Fuck yea. Turn over”

Ian turns over so that he is now on his hands and knees and Mickey enters him again. He thrusts deeper into the boys digging his fingers into his hips. The red head must like this new angle because he's now matching Mickey's thrust with his own, bucking back on his dick.

“That's right Gallagher. Your so fucking sexy” He reaches up and grabs the boys hair pulling his head back.

“Fuck me harder” the boy cries out just when Mickey thought he couldn't be more sexier.

“Fuck yea” Mickey moans and slams into the boy reaching around to grab Ian's neglected dick.

He moves his hands expertly over the boys shaft rolling the tip between his fingers.

“Mickey...I ....I'm gonna cum. I...” Ian spills over his hand, letting out a whimper

He can't contain himself, he hears the words escapes Ian's mouth and he losses is releasing himself inside him.

He sighs and falls down onto the boys back. “Fuck”

He pulls out and reaches for his shirt. He wipes off his hand and his dick and hand he soiled shirt to Ian. They lay down next to each other not saying a word. Mickey's heart is racing, he still can't believe they just fucked. He had thought maybe if Ian let him fuck him he would get over this crazy obsession, but now that it was done, everything had been amplified. He turned over to look at Ian who's eyes were blissful with a stupid grin on his face. Ian placed his hands under his head and snuggled up to his face. He looked at him with his innocent eyes so full of emotion.

“You're not going to run off again are you? Pretend this didn't happen?”

Mickey looks at him and touches his cheek “no”

“What are we gonna do Mick?”

The tone is his voice melts his heart.

“Don't worry about it right now. C'mere” he pulls Ian in closer so he can kiss the boys head.

Ian lays his head on his shoulder and he can tell the young Prince was about to fall asleep. A few minutes go by and he can hear Ian snoring softly. He runs his hands across his cheek and through his hair.

“You and me Gallagher. We'll figure it out” he whispers to the sleeping Prince.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summeries. Ian gets close to both Mickey and Mandy and it does not go well.
> 
> Warning there is brief Ian/Mandy but it's not what you think so just go with it. Think s1 mandy and it makes more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm alive!! Guy's it has been a month almost, wow what a slacker. Thank you for following this story. After this one is complete i'm going to write and then post no more chapter by chapter, it's makes me anxious especially when i have so many lol. Thank you so much for your patience. Crown Royal is coming to an end 2 more chapters after this, hopefully you all enjoy the story.

Over the next few weeks Ian had been sneaking into Mickey's chambers during the night. They would spend hours laying in each others arms just talking and learning about each other. He could listen to Mickey talk forever. The older prince was so animated when he spoke. His words held so much passion, it made Ian smile. He felt like he was living in a fairy tale every time the boys blue eyes met with his, leaving him with a warm feeling in his heart that he'd never felt before. Unfortunately their life was far from a fairy tale. He wanted to run away with Mickey and never look back but the fate of his kingdom was at stake and he would not sacrifice his people for his own happiness.

 

Every night Mickey would fuck him into the mattress and then he would wrap his strong arms around him and whisper things to him that he would never expect the prince would be capable of and each time it surprised him.

“You're so fucking beautiful you know that? You're perfect” he would say.

“I'm gonna take care of you, you'll see, fuck them all”

He even went so far as to give him a nickname other then Gallagher or Red. The first time he said it Ian had to confirm he had heard correctly. They were cuddling in bed like usual, Mickey was staring at the ceiling and Ian was staring at his profile, sketching every detail of the boys face into his memory. As he stared at Mickey he suddenly felt an overwhelming surge of sadness and against every fiber in his body he began to cry. The older boy immediately turned on his side to comfort him.

“You OK man?” Mickey's eyes were filled with concern.

“I just don't want this to end” Ian sobbed, tears running down his cheeks like a river.

Mickey reached his hand out and wiped the tears from his face with his thumb “Don't cry Angel, I told you we will figure it out, didn't I? You trust me don't you?”

 

_..That was it Angel? Did he just call him that?..._

 

“What did you say?” he sniffled.

“I asked if you trust me” the boy replied staring into his eyes with a raw passion.

“No before that, you..you called me Angel...” Ian raised his brow curiously .

“Don't fucking ruin it man. Would you rather I call you Gallagher again cause that can be arranged?” Mickey replied moving away, a hint of annoyance in his voice. His cheeks were flushed red, clearly embarrassed.

“No..no don't do that. I like it..I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting it that's all” he replied

Mickey smiled and kissed his head. “There's a fuck ton of shit you don't know about me man”

Ian stared at him thoughtfully then moved closer to the older boy. Mickey held him in his arms tightly and they laid in silence. Since that night behind closed doors, in their fairy tale bubble, Mickey was his and he was Mickey's..his angel.

 

Ian lay in his bed after returning to his chambers. It felt so lonely without Mickey he couldn't sleep. Thankfully he got enough sleep in Mickey's chambers he would still be able to be productive. The chores were getting easier to do, between the two of them they only took a few hours instead of half the day. This left him plenty of time to visit with the Princess. They had been becoming quite good friends. She was just like her older brother, filled with a wisdom and passion that you would not expect. Things had been going good, since that day in the court yard the princess had kept her distance when it came to expecting physical affection. That was until today. Today they were sitting on the bed in Mandy's chambers. Ian was laughing at her impression of her etiquette teacher as she walked around the room cracking jokes.

“You're too funny Princess.” he replied clapping his hands as she ended another joke.

Mandy smiled and sat down beside him on the bed.“Why thank you my Prince”

She moved closer to him to the point she was almost sitting on his lap.

“You know Prince, you've been here over a month now” she said softly twirling her hair nervously with her fingers.

Wow had it been that long. Time had been flying by so quickly, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen his family in so long. He would need to write to them and invite them to visit, the King did promise that would be OK.

“Time has flown by Princess, it feels like just yesterday I arrived here” he replied.

The Princess stared at him for a moment then placed her hand on top of his. He flinched instinctively at her touch which caught the girls attention.

“Ian I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” she looked at him with lustful eyes. He knew his virgin excuse would only last so long.

“Uh..i don't know Princess. Isn't a bit soon?” _...seriously??...._

It was all he could think of to say. The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them.

The young girl sighed and stood up from the bed fuming. “Look Ian I understand this is all knew to you, so I'm OK moving slow but you can't even kiss me! Why don't you like me? How am I supposed to marry someone who can't kiss me after a whole month?”

The young Prince was at a loss for words. He sat there with his eyes downcast trying to think whether or not he should tell the Princess about his relationship with her brother. He was certain she would tell the King and both he and Mickey would be severely punished. He couldn't risk jeopardizing this arrangement, not when the fate of his kingdom was in the balance.

“Look Princess, you're beautiful and I do find you attractive, I just don't know what to do, this is all new to me. I just need some more time” he lied hoping it would pacify the girl.

His eyes met hers and before he knew it she was on top of him.

“Kiss me”

“Mandy wait...”

“Kiss me Ian Gallagher or I shall tell the King to find me a new suitor and you will be sent home”

He looked up at her at felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the sadness from rejection in her eyes. He knew there was no saying NO, at least if he kissed her that would hopefully keep her at bay long enough for him to think of a plan to get him out of this situation or at least enough time to ask Mickey for guidance. He said he had a plan, now was the time to put it into motion before he fell in to deep with the Princess and the evil game of politics swallowed him up.

He inhaled a deep breath quietly and met his lips with hers. They were soft but they felt wrong. He immediately tried to pull back but the Princess deepened the kiss pressing herself against him. She felt warm on top of him, part of him wanted to enjoy the feeling as her tongue entered his mouth. Mickey was the only person he had ever been with and this feeling was completely different. There were no butterflies in his stomach , just knots. He felt the girls fingers run through his hair as she relaxed into the kiss allowing him to pull away.

She smiled devilishly at him.“See that wasn't so hard was it ?”

He smiled and started to sit up.

“Not so fast my Prince”. She leaned down and kissed him again, this time grabbing his hand and placing it on her side, urging him to hold her. He did and continued the kiss counting down the moments before she pulled away and he could make up an excuse to leave. His hand was holding her side and her hand was again is in his hair, moving his head the way she pleased. He told himself this was for the kingdom. If Mickey couldn't figure out how to get him out of the arrangement this is what he would deal with for the rest of his life. It was different but not terrible, it...it just felt wrong. Suddenly he heard the door to the Princesses chambers fly open.

 

“Mandy! Dad want's to see you the thrown room come....” He turned to meet the ocean blue eyes of the older Prince.

“What the fuck is this?” Mickey yelled as he stood in the doorway. His face was pulled up in disgust and Ian could swear he could see his heartbreaking as he stood there. Mandy pulled away from him and sat up adjusting herself with a smug look on her face.

“Relax brother. I came onto him, he is my betrothed after all. Your not going to tell dad are you?”

Mickey look from her to him, then back at her.

“The fuck do I care what you two do. Dad want's to talk to you” he replied harshly.

“What does he want?”

“I don't know Princess he talked to me then asked for you how about you go find out” he snapped.

“Keep your shirt on brother. I'm going” she stood up from the bed and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Until next time my Prince”. She smiled at him then rolled her eyes at her brother and walked out of the room.

Mickey turned to leave but not before shooting him a deadly glance.

He jumped up from the bed “Mickey wait..”

The older boy ignored him and sped up his pace heading for the court yard.

“Mickey please let me explain” He cried out of breath.

“Nothing to explain” Mickey replied as he turned the corner .

“Stop” he finally was in reach of the older Prince and grabbed his arm.

Mickey pulled away from him violently. “Don't fucking touch me Gallagher”

“Mickey please it's not what you think” He pleaded hoping the boy would allow him to explain, his side of the story. He couldn't say no, he couldn't tell her about them. What was he supposed to do.

“I see. So my sister just magically landed on top of you, that it. Save it Prince” he said the last word with such disdain like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Mickey I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do?” He felt a tear slide down his face as he tried to justify himself. He felt something for Mickey he had never felt before, the older Prince made him feel complete. He couldn't loose that, yet as he stared at Mickey un phased eyes he was certain he had.

“It's simple Gallagher, you're here for one reason. You're to marry my sister and live happily fucking after, so just do that and stay out of my way got it!” he snapped and continued walking.

“I thought you said things were going to be OK?” Ian shouted.

“They would've have” Mickey called back and disappeared around another corner.

Ian felt like he couldn't breath as he watched the walk away. He was at a loss for words, at this moment the only thing he wanted besides Mickey was his older brother. God he missed Lip, he was always there when he needed him, full or wisdom and reassuring words. The boy was only a few years older but he was quite wise. Ian needed his family, they wouldn't judge him they would understand. He walked through the castle halls mindlessly, taking in the art on the walls trying to distract himself. Nothing could take the sound of Mickey's voice and at the look in his eyes from his brain. He reached his chambers and went over to the dresser. As he expected there was a pen and parchment so he decided to write to his family. It had been to long, maybe a visit is what he needed to help him sort this mess out.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey re-evaluates his encounter with Ian.
> 
> Again i suck at summeries :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So i was going to end this in 2 more chapters but now i'm not sure. I might take it to 14 cause there are so many more places i want to go from here. Thank you everyone who has continued to follow the story and again i apologize for the sporadic updates. I hope you enjoy  
> xoxoxo

Mickey could not believe the events that had just happened. He was certain the young Prince was finally his. They had spent the last month together and it was perfect, he was perfect. He made Mickey feel wanted and he thought that maybe he was feeling the same affection that he was. It was more than sex for him. He quite enjoyed watching Ian squirm beneath him as he took him in, he fit around him like a glove, so damn tight and perfect. The sound of his name as it escaped the boys lips drove him mad but that was nothing compared to the feeling he got just from the young Prince's smile.

 

… _.fuck..._

 

What was he thinking? How could he believe that Ian would really choose him? Him...Who was he anyway? He was a servant in his own castle. How could he expect Ian to believe him when he said things would be OK. He couldn't even handle his own business. He didn't expect this though. Doubt yes, he had planned on reassuring the young Prince, that was expected. Seeing him with his sister though , their mouths entwined, his hand on her side. It hurt his heart over again as the image played in his mind. The way his sister acted was the nail on his coffin. She was so oblivious to the damage she was doing, leaning over to kiss his Ian on the cheek like that. He wanted so badly to hate her. God he wanted to hate her. He wanted to hate them both but he couldn't. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could he think Ian could keep telling her no? It was his sister after all, being a Princess she rarely took no for an answer. He was lucky it had taken so long for her to approach Ian after the last encounter. He shuddered again at the thought of the two together.

 

The young Prince looked so sad when he chased after him. It took all of his strength to speak to Ian as harshly as he did. He had gotten soft around the kid. It was the right thing to do. He liked to tell himself and the young Prince that everything would be OK. He wanted to have a plan but deep down he knew, nothing short of running away would stop the marriage. Ian would never go for it, he was to loyal to his family and his kingdom. Mickey could care less about his kingdom and his family. He might miss Mandy a little but she would be fine. His eldest brother Iggy would be the hardest one to leave. He was Mickeys best friend, they told each other everything. He lived at the castle with them but he was usually out traveling. He came home a few times a year to visit, but never longer than a few weeks. He was the only one who knew about his male attraction, who knew he was gay.

 

What did it matter to think about leaving anyways? Ian would never go for it. The best thing would be for him to forget about the redhead. Forget the way he made him smile, or how soft his skin was under his lips as he kissed his freckles. He needed to forget about the way the boy lit up the room with his mere presence, god he was a light in a dark world that Mickey never thought he would find. He even gave him a cheesy ass nickname. It came so randomly. The young prince was laying next to him tears running down his beautiful face causing his green eyes to shimmer in the candlelight of his room. He looked so innocent and perfect in that moment looking to him for guidance. He looked like an angel and for some reason Mickey had called him that. It took the boy by surprise as much as it did himself, but it felt right. Gallagher seemed so impersonal and in the closeness they had in that moment he needed to show the boy how much he cared.

 

_..fuck..._

 

Who was he kidding? He was sprung. He could not and would not be able to get over the young Prince. He could deny it until he was blue in the face but he was feeling _...love?..._ he didn't know what it was but it was beauty and pain mixed into one terrifying cocktail and right now all he wanted was to hold the boy in his arms. He didn't want to settle for second, but if that was the only way Ian could be in his life maybe.....maybe he could do it. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sat up on his bed. He had decided to find the Prince and reconcile. He knew Ian didn't want to be with Mandy. What they felt together was real even if the sight of his sister and Ian together made him question it. Once he was able to be alone and analyze the situation he realized he may have been to quick to dismiss the boy, he didn't even give him a chance to explain. Not that he needed to, Mickey knew how forward his sister could be.

 

He put on a dollop of scented oil that he had on his dresser and opened the door. He hastily started across the courtyard when he was suddenly approached by two of his father's guards.

 

“Prince! You must come with us now” the first one spoke. He was taller than the Prince with stocky shoulders and sandy brown hair.

“Why?” he looked at them raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

“The king would like a word with you”

 

That was weird. He had already spoken to his father earlier. It was quite rare that they interacted outside of the family meals, and why would he send his guards instead of Kermit? _....fuck...._ Something was wrong, he could sense it by the way the guards were standing, their posture was confrontational. They looked ready to pounce on him if he resisted their request.

“Fine. Let's go” he said against his better judgment. He was racking his brain trying to find a reason for the sudden request. He had completed all of his chores. Breakfast went fine. He hadn't been late to any meals..what the hell was going on?

 

They reached the throne room and the guards followed closely behind him as he approached.

“Father” he said firmly.

“Son.” The King replied gravely. He was certain now something this was going to be bad when their eyes met.

“What's going on? Why was I escorted here like a child?”

“You know this castle may look big son but actually it's quite small” his Father replied, his eyes boring into him.

Mickey looked at his father uncomfortably, afraid to see where this rant would lead. The King got up from his throne and walked towards him.

“ After speaking with your sister I decided to take a walk through the castle to clear my mind. War is a stressful thing son.”

“yes father”

“ I was enjoying my stroll when I overheard quite the commotion. It was very disturbing to say the least. How could you be so selfish Mikhalio? Do you not care how this behavior reflects on me? How you dalliances reflect on the kingdom? ”

 

_..no..no..no....FUCK...._

 

His mind was racing, and his heartbeat sped up as he stood there trying to will himself to meet his fathers gaze again, but he was filled with what could only be described as complete terror as the King glowered at him. He had always know the King was aware that he was gay, that was why he treated him the way he did, but it had never been confirmed. Mickey gave him no reason except for his own suspicions.

“My king whatever you heard earlier wasn't what you think” he said, his voice betrayed him as his words came out shaky.

“No? That is strange because I can clearly remember listening to your entire conversation with that red headed devil and it appears I have a faggot for a son”

Mickey cringed at the word, not because it offended him but because his dad held such hatred for homosexuals.

“Father..” he began to speak but was back handed by the King causing him to stumble backwards. He would have fallen to the ground from the sheer force of the blow had the two guards not been holding him up. He looked at his father pleadingly as he approached. The king grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to his feet.

“I will not have you ruin this for me Mikhalio, you understand” he yelled in his face.

He wanted to reply back but he couldn't breath. He could taste the blood in his mouth, from the earlier hit and now with the kings strong hand wrapped around his neck he began to feel lightheaded. He was about to pass out, when the King tossed him backwards to the two guards. He took in a deep breath to try to stay conscious.

“Take him to the dungeon.” The King glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes. “You'll stay down there as long as it takes to get the queer out of you boy”

“Please” he yelled as the guards began to haul him off.

“Father” he tried to fight the guards but they overpowered him, the taller one punched him in the stomach. Mickey was scrappy but the Kings guard were built men, he could only fight so much before he was forced to give in. He was dragged down the hall and down the basement steps to the dungeon. It was dark and damp and smelled of mildew. The guard unlocked a cell and tossed him inside, quickly locking the door and turning to walk away.

“That's it. You're just going to walk away asshole? I've done nothing wrong” he yells at the pair as the walk up the stairs.

“Kings orders” one of the men replied before shutting the door.

 

_...how did he let this happen?....._

 

He had always been so careful but with Ian he had become careless. He had a fight with Ian out in the open, in broad daylight, shouting his business out to the world. Of course the King found out, he had all but told him himself being so obvious. He sank down to his knees running his hands up his face in despair. What was he going to do to Ian? He surely would punish him, but clearly he needed him to marry the Princess. That wouldn't stop his father from giving him a good lashing though. He knew the King all to well. It was like he was just waiting for any excuse to punish him. This was why he took his chores so seriously, enough was enough, he was nobody's whipping boy. He had made sure, at least until today to try to stay in his fathers good graces as much as he could.

 

He sat there in the dark and pictured his Ian. His angel. He needed that light more than anything right now, as he sat alone. The darkness was mixing in with his thoughts causing him to think the worst. Who knew how long the King would keep him down here. For all he knew he may never see the light of day again. He may never see Ian's face again, he felt a tear escape his eye at the mere thought. He had not cried when Terry hit him or when the guards knocked the wind from his body. No he wouldn't cry over that. The thought that Ian would marry his sister and forget all about him, while he rots away a prisoner in his own castle, that made him break down. He was thankful in this moment to be alone. He didn't know he was capable of showing so much emotion until began to cry in the corner and soon he was a blubbering mess. He would be forgotten. He knew his father, the King was a great liar surely he would be able to convince everyone that he had left voluntarily. He wiped his face and regained his composure, images of the young prince still floating in his mind. At least he had that, the King could lock him up and take his freedom. He could tell him he was worthless and steal his pride. He could even make it so he never saw Ian's beautiful face again, but his memories. Those he could not take.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian worries about his future with Mickey. Iggy comes home for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys as per usual sorry for the delay. I'm trying to wrap up this story i have a few more chapters left until the big finish. Thank you again for all your support it keeps me going, i live for your feedback. I love writing and this has been one of my favorites so far. Thank you Jessica92 again for beta xoxox

Ian continued to pace back and forth in his chambers. Mickey’s voice was echoing in his head like a skipping record... _they would have_.... Was that true? Would things have been ok? How was he supposed to believe things would be ok when he was still betrothed to the Princess?    
Ian sighed heavily and sat on his bed. Mickey was so mad. The tone of his voice was something he was not accustomed to. They had begun to grow so close over the last few weeks, spending every free moment together, learning about every touch, every kiss, every spark they could find. Mickey had started to open up to him, showing him soft edges he didn’t think the older boy had. Mickey had even come up with a nickname for him ANGEL; boy did that take him by surprise. He was definitely not expecting such emotion from the older Prince, such promises.

He rubbed his red eyes as they began to water, but it wasn't even to hold back the flood of tears. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in its softness. He tried to imagine Mickey’s strong arms holding him, pulling him in closely, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, like he had done not so long ago.

It couldn’t be over could it?

No. It was not over.

He would get Mickey alone tonight after dinner and make him listen to his side of the story. He had no choice but to kiss the Princess. Peace between the kingdoms was at stake. Mickey needed to understand that. He did not choose any of this. He hoped that with having the day to cool off Mickey would listen to him. This was all too much, he was only 15 and his life was already spinning out of control. His life used to consist of such petty things, like what to wear or when to fall asleep. Then his sister made this deal and everything changed. Mickey and his dangerous blue eyes came into his life like tidal wave, fast and hard, and now he was drowning. He threw the pillow to the ground in frustration. He knew in a few minutes he would need to head to the dining room for dinner and face the Prince and the Princess. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the quiet dinner. Mickey would be quiet at least. Mandy...Mandy would have plenty to say, she always did.

… .. _You can do this......_ He took a deep breath and straightened his robes. He looked himself over once in the mirror for good measure then headed down the hallway to dinner.

Ian was surprised to see Mickey was not at the table. He looked over at the King who was not fazed by the boy’s absence. He didn’t want to get Mickey in trouble. If he was missing dinner there had to be a reason. He nudged the Princess discreetly.

"Yes my Prince" she said holding his gaze

“Why isn’t your brother here?" he whispered so the King wouldn’t over hear the conversation.

The Princess rolled her eyes and turns back to salad on her plate

"I'm not sure but father has not mentioned it, so I can only assume he was excused"

__

_..excused?... _

Did Mickey really make up some excuse to his father so he wouldn’t have to see him?

_ Ugh..  _ How was he supposed to apologize if the Prince wouldn’t even face him? How was he supposed to try and make things right, if Mickey was going through these lengths to avoid him? His emotions were getting the best of him and he quickly lost his appetite.

"Pardon me my King?" he pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. "I'm not feeling well, may I please be excused?"

The King looked at him with doubt in his eyes causing Ian to tense up.

"Fine just be prepared for breakfast"

"Yes sir" Ian replied then left the dining room.

******************************************************

A week had gone by and still no sign of Mickey which was beginning to worry him. This week had been a living hell. He had been cooking breakfast on his own, which naturally was a disaster. Luckily Kermit found him about to burn down the kitchen and had jumped into help. He asked the man if he knew where the Prince was but his answer was just as unsatisfying as everyone else’s.

After breakfast he found Mandy sitting in the courtyard. No doubt she was skipping her classes. He approached her as she sat silently on the white bench, playing with her hair while daydreaming with the clouds.

"Hello Princess"

"Ian! What a delight. Come sit with me" He sat down next to the girl who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Princess can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you're my future husband, you can ask me anything"

"Why have we not seen your brother for a whole week? Has he spoken to you at all?" Mandy knitted her brows as he spoke. He could tell she was curious as well, even though she was pretending to be uninterested.

"I don't know where my wayward brother is Prince. Why do you care anyway? He was rude to you." she replied as she reached out and caressed his shoulder affectionately. Ian wanted to tell her so badly but he couldn’t risk it. If she didn’t approve, it would be a death sentence.

"I just have to pick up the slack is all"

"Ahh the chores. Well don't worry Ian. If he is running an errand for father he will no doubt be home by tomorrow. He has been looking forward to that day all summer"

That made Ian feel better. At least there was something out there that would bring the older Prince happiness, even if it wasn't him. He went about his day and awaited the night, eagerly knowing he might be able to see the Prince tomorrow. Then he would confront him and make him listen. He slept soundly that night while visions of blue eyes and black hair stole his dreams.

The next morning he was eager. He got dressed and rushed to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kermit standing in front of the stove almost done preparing breakfast. All that was left was just to plate the food. He made sure each plate was perfect, wiping the fingerprints and any stray food from the sides. He thanked Kermit again and made his way to the dining room. No Mickey again. He wanted to ask the Princess but decided to wait. The day was young and there was still plenty of time for Mickey to appear. He wondered what was so special about today. Everything seemed the same. He didn't see anyone preparing the great hall so it wasn't a party, and he there had been no announcement of any special guests. His mind was racing; he needed to clear his head. He had begun to feel captive behind these castle walls. The loneliness was starting to take its toll now that he had no Mickey to escape to.

It was almost time for dinner and the older Prince had yet to make an appearance. He decided to take a walk through the court yard over to the stables. He knew in his heart it was a waste of time, but he wanted to check the stables to see if maybe his Prince was there. He was walking through the courtyard when he saw the Princess walking with another man. The man looked familiar but he could not quite place where he’d seen him before.

"Good afternoon Princess"

"Tis a beautiful day my Prince. Have you met my brother Ignatious?"

"Iggy" the man corrected as he reached his hand out.

"I think once before. Hello Prince" he replied shaking his hand.

"You Gallagher?" Ian took pause at the way the man spoke his name. It reminded him of Mickey. He quickly shook of the feeling.

"That would be me your highness"

"I've heard some wonderful things about you Gallagher. It's a pleasure to meet you..again" Mandy folder her arms and pursed her lips.

"From whom are you hearing this brother?" Iggy laughed and patted Ian on the shoulder firmly.

"Why from Mikhalio of course. He writes that you are a hard worker, eager to learn and quick to follow instruction" he winks at Ian; at least he thinks he does. Why would he wink? What does he know? There is no way the older Prince would have told him anything.

“ Wow that was very kind but I'm only doing my share”

“ Mm hmm, now where is this brother of mine? Why does he not come to greet me?” Iggy looks down at Mandy who shrugs her shoulders.

“ Gallagher?” Mandy punches Iggy in the shoulder.

“ Ow, what the hell?” Iggy curls back and rubs his shoulder

“ Why are you asking him? He doesn't have a clue, same as me”

“ I was just asking sister. It's unusual for Mickey to not greet me when I arrive is all. It's not like I'm here every day you know.”

“ Yea I know. I guess I'm just worried” the young girl replied. For the first time in over a week he saw genuine concern in the girl’s eyes.

It all made sense now. The reason today was so important. Today was the day their big brother came into town. He briefly remembered Mickey talking about his brother; the Knight who traveled to other lands, learning new trades and skills, and bringing the knowledge back to share with the kingdom. He was always out on some new adventure only returning once or twice a year, and he was here now. So where was Mickey? He was over this. The whole time he had a feeling in his gut that something was off, but that feeling amplified as he stared at the troubled faces of the Milkovich siblings.

“ Something is wrong here” he spoke softly.

“ Speak up Gallagher” Iggy replied.

“ I said something is wrong here your Grace. The Prince has been missing for over a week”

Iggy looked over at the Princess and sucked in his teeth.

“Is this true Mandy?”

“ Yes but sometimes father sends him to town so I didn't think anything. Although now you're here, and I know he would not willingly miss you.” She rolled her eyes “You are his favorite after all”

Iggy smirked “Indeed I am. We need to bring his absence to the King. He will know what to do”

Iggy took his sister’s hand and started walking towards the castle. Ian did not want to talk to the King. Something told him Mickey was in trouble and no doubt the King was behind it. He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. What if Mickey was at the mercy of the King, and they made it worse by asking questions?

“ Gallagher?” Iggy shouted. Ian looked up absently at the pair who was already across the courtyard standing in front of the door to the main hallway.

“ You ok man?”

“ Yea I'm fine” Ian said pulling his mind from the dark thoughts and the what if's that were beginning to take hold.

“ You're coming too right? You want to know what happened as much as us right?” He raked his fingers thorough his hair and started walking toward Iggy and Mandy.

“ Yea I'm coming”

They approached the throne room and Ian felt like he was going to be sick. The nagging feeling in his stomach was relentless. He dreaded talking to the King for fear of what they could reveal.

_..pull it together..  _ He needed to. He needed to take a deep breath and follow the two siblings into the throne room. The three approached the throne together but it was Iggy who spoke first.

“ My King” he bowed.

“ Ignatious my son, it’s such a pleasure to see you. You must be weary from your travels. You there” the King snapped his fingers and ushered to one of the servants standing against the wall.

“ Yes your Majesty” the mousy looking man replied.

“ Go fetch a girl for my son and prepare his chambers”

“ That’s not necessary father” Iggy replied .

The King stood up from his throne and threw his hands in the air in excitement “Of course it is. My son has returned, it's only right that you enjoy the comforts of home”

“ Honestly father that's not important. Where is my brother? He was supposed to be here today”

King Terry glanced over at Ian. He tried to avoid his gaze but their eyes met as he spoke. Ian felt like the words were being spoken directly at him.

“ Mikhalio has gone in search of a bride”

“ What? Why?” Iggy looked at the King in disbelief.

“ Prince Gallagher's presence here.” Ian was now certain the King was directing this to him. “His

betrothal to your sister made Mikhalio realize the blessing another’s company could bring him”

“ It just doesn't make any sense father. Even if he was choosing a bride he would not stand me up. He is always here when I arrive”

“ Your brother is becoming a man Ignatious. It was time for him to put childish things aside. You may be the one taking the throne, but he is still a Prince. His actions still reflect on this kingdom”

“ But..”

“ That's enough. I will have no more talk of this. You three need to prepare for dinner. We are

having a banquet to welcome you home”

“ Fath..”

“ I said ENOUGH! I'm very proud of you son but do not think you can question me? I am your King. We are done here” Iggy bowed his head in defeat as he turned around and walked out of the room. Ian and Mandy followed close behind.

“ Well there you have it” Mandy said surprisingly chipper.

“ What do you mean Princess?” Ian looked at her with confusion as the three made their way down the hall to the main corridor.

“ Are you not relieved Ian? You have been wondering and now we know. Mickey is out looking for a bride, not like anyone would have him” she snickered.

Iggy glanced over at him. If he wasn't sure before he could tell now, Iggy knew. The young Prince put on a fake smile.

“ You're right Princess that is a relief. Why don't you go find a nice dress and I'll escort you to the banquet”

Mandy blushed and twirled her hair. “Ok” she replied and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged her brother and skipped down the hallway content with being oblivious. Once she was out of earshot Ian turned to Iggy.

“ Tell me what you know”

“ I know everything”

He shook his head in frustration. “What do you know?” They walked slowly down the hall.

“I know that you and my brother care for each other. Is that what you want to hear Gallagher?”

It was Ian's turn to blush. His face turned a bright crimson hearing the words come from a stranger’s mouth.

“ It's true” he replied. He stopped and looked the older boy dead in the eyes.

“ He's lying you know. He has to be lying. There is no way Mickey would....he just couldn't” The thought of Mickey out there trolling for women, their bodies pressed against him, it was too much. He felt a tear escape his eyes and suddenly he was bawling. Yep he was crying like a child in front of the kingdoms future King.

“ Hey..hey it's ok man” Iggy said and patted him on the back.

“ He lying Iggy! Something terrible has happened I can feel it. Mickey needs us, he needs me. He's in trouble and I can’t help him” He's breathing heavily as the words pour out mixed with snotty tears. All the fear and emotion he had kept bottled up during the week had exploded in this moment.

“ Gallagher!” Iggy shouted causing him to flinch.  “ Pull it together man. If my brother is in trouble, how are you supposed to help him if you're here crying like a bitch?”

Ian knew the Prince was right. He took a deep breath to steady his breathing and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his robe.

“ I'm sorry my Prince”

“ It's fine man. Nice to see you care so much about him. He's lucky to have found you”

“ Yea. It's not like we can ever truly be together” Iggy didn't respond to his statement, which solidified to him they were doomed to a life of secrecy. He was about to approach his chamber when the man spoke

“Where do you think he is?”

“ I have no idea. I've searched everywhere”

“ Think Gallagher. If you think he's not really parading through the kingdom where else could he be?” Ian felt worthless. He went through every possible place he could think of. Every hidden corner of the castle Mickey had ever shown him but he came up with nothing.

“ I don't know” he says softly staring at the floor.

“ I'll ask around. The walls have ears you know” Iggy replied then turned to leave.

Ian nodded his head then walked inside his chamber. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

__

_...where are you?... _

He rests his hand in his face and tried to think. He needed to think. _...where are you?..._

Could it be true? Maybe Mickey was so upset with him that he gave up and decided to find a woman. He wouldn't have to hide with a woman. It would surely make his father happy. He knew how Mickey yearned for his father’s approval even though he would never admit to such a thing. He knew the Prince was tired of being treated like a servant, tired of cooking and cleaning. He had mentioned many times he felt like a prisoner in his own castle. Maybe their fight was what.....wait? He was a prisoner in his own castle....that was one place Ian had never considered. Could it be? Could Mickey be here all along?

No.

No way.

Terry was an asshole but he would never lock up his own son _...would he?...._

No.

What if he did? What would be the reason? Mickey always adhered to the rules. He did his chores above and beyond, he never cut corners...this was silly. Why would he be locked up? What could he possibly have done that would make the King go to such extremes? ..ughhhh... he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, he needed to focus on reality. The what if's could go on forever. The fact was that Mickey was missing and he was determined to find him. He knew it was probably time for him to get the Princess. The last thing he wanted was for them to be late when Terry was already in a foul mood from their earlier conversation. He walked out of his chamber and down the hall to get Mandy. When he arrived he was surprised to see Iggy standing in the doorway.

“ Gallagher just in time” Ian raised his brow as he walked in and sat down next to Mandy who was sitting on her bed.

“ You look lovely Princess” The Princess was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off her bust, with silver sequins and a white rose in her hair.

“ I'm glad you approve” She said grabbing his arm and pulling him into a kiss.

“ Eh hem” Iggy coughed causing the Princess to pull back.

“ What? He's going to be my husband! I can kiss him if I want”

“ That's not why I'm here sister. I have news” He looked over at Ian who was now staring at the older boy intensely.

“ Go on” Ian replied

“ One of the gardeners said he saw Mikhalio being escorted by two guards across the court yard last week”

“ What?” Ian jumped up.

Mandy grabbed him arm and pulled him down. “What else did he say?”

Iggy looked down at the floor then glanced back up “He said he never saw him return”

“ I knew it! I told you something happened” Ian shouted

“ What do you mean?” Mandy looked over at Ian and then at Iggy, her face was laced with confusion.

“ I think I know where he is Iggy. It's crazy I know but just here me out. I may be wrong but...”

“ Spit it out Gallagher” Iggy snapped in frustration.

“ Well I....I've gone over every possible place that he could be in the castle and searched there. The only place I have not looked is that last place I would think of. “His eyes met Iggy’s expecting the man to put two and two together, but no such luck.”

“ And.....” Iggy replies impatiently.

“ The dungeon. What if Mickey is being held prisoner”

“ Ian that is ridiculous. How could you joke about something like that?” Mandy replied in disgust pulling her hand away from his. Iggy stayed silent.

“ Mandy hear me out. How random is it that Mickey, your brother, would just decide he wants to get married? I mean he hates people, and to do it when he knows Iggy is coming? They have been writing each other. Why would he suddenly just disappear?”

“ He’s right” Iggy said softly.

Mandy face was pained as she stood up from the bed. “You just stop it both of you. You hear me?”

“ Mandy listen” Iggy reached his arm out to comfort his sister.

“ No. He wouldn't do that. Our father wouldn't just lock him up and throw away the key. He wouldn't Iggy” she cried as a tear ran down her cheek. Ian could tell Mandy didn't believe the words she was speaking even though she tried. He knew how much she loved her father. She and Mickey were close, but she also knew his relationship with Terry was different from hers.

“ Mandy..”

“ No Ian”

“ Mandy!” He grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her in for hug. As expected she rests her head on his shoulder.

“ He wouldn't do that” She sniffled

“ All I want to do is check, what's the harm in checking right. It will bring us closer to finding him if we check every option” Ian whispered as he petted her hair.

“ Ok” she said softly, her voice broken from crying. She wiped her eyes. “Ok..I'm ok” She said aloud reassuring her and the two boys. The Princess and Ian sat back on the bed.

“ So how are we going to get the keys?” Iggy looked at them as he leaned against the armoire.

“The guards carry them on their belt”

“ We will have to find a way” Ian said eagerly.

“ I'll do it” Mandy replied.

“ What?” Both boys said at the same time and stared at the Princess.

“ Don't what me. You assholes were thinking it. I'll distract the guard”

“ We can't take the key off his belt even if you distract him” Iggy replied.

“ Then I'll have to take off his belt”

“ No fucking way, no fucking way. You are not going to whore yourself out as a distraction. We will find something else” Iggy said firmly.

“ No Iggy, this is for Mikhalio! I'll do what I have to. Besides I'm not going to whore myself out. I'm just going to make him think I might” She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Ian looked over at Iggy waiting for the man to say something.

“ Fine”

“ Fuck” Ian sighed as he breathed in. He didn't know when in the conversation he started to hold his breath, but he knew he could breathe again when he heard Iggy speak.

“ So when are we doing this?” He said once he was able to breathe.

“ Tonight” Iggy replied.

“ What about the party?”

“ It's perfect! We will sneak out after dinner when everyone is mingling, Father will never notice” Iggy looked at him and he looked at Mandy. Mandy nodded.

“ Ok then.”

Ok here is the first half. It's written in several perspectives so if you see something that doesn't make sense when you read feel free to change it. It all sounds right in my head but i want it to read right you know. Thank you again.

Ian continued to pace back and forth in his chambers. Mickeys voice was echoing in his head like a skipping record... _they would have_....  Was that true? Would things have been ok? How was he supposed to believe things would be ok when he was still betrothed to the Princess?   
Ian sighed heavily and sat on his bed. Mickey was so mad. The tone in his voice was something he was not accustomed to. They had been becoming so close over the last few weeks, spending every free moment together, learning about every touch , every kiss every spark they could find. Mickey was had begun to open up to him, showing him a soft edges he didn’t think the older boy had. Mickey had even come up with a nickname for him ANGEL, boy did that take him by surprise, he was definitely not expecting such emotion from the older prince, such promises.

He rubbed his red eyes as they began to water, but it wasn't even to hold back the flood of tears. He grabbed his pillow and burried his face in its softness. He tried to imagine Mickeys strong arms holding him, pulling him in closely, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, like he had done not so long ago.

It couldn’t be over could it?

No. it was not over.

He would get Mickey alone tonight after dinner and make him listen to his side of the story. He had no choice but to kiss the princess, peace between the kingdoms was at stake. Mickey needed to understand that. He did not chose any of this. He hoped that with having the day to cool off Mickey would listen to him. This was all too much, he was only 15 and his life was already spinning out of control. His life used to consist of such petty things, like what to ware or when to fall asleep. Then his sister made this deal and everything changed. Mickey and his dangerous blue eyes came into his like a tidal wave fast and hard and now he was drowning. He threw the pillow to the ground in frustration. He knew in a few minutes he would need to head to the dinning room for dinner and face the Prince and the Princess. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the quiet dinner. Mickey would be quiet at least, Mandy...Mandy would have plenty too say, she always did.

….. _You can do this......_ He took in deep breath and straightened his robes. He looked himself over once in the mirror for good measure then heading down the hallways to dinner.

Ian was surprised to see Mickey was not at the table. He looked over at the king who was not phased by the boys absence. He didnt want to get Mickey in trouble, if he was missing dinner there had to be a reason, he nudged the princess discretly.

"yes my princec" she said holding his gaze

Why isnt your brother here?" he whispered so the king wouldnt over hear the conversation.

The princess rolled her eyes and turns back to salad on her plate"I'm not sure but father has not mentioned it so i can only assume he was excused"

_..excused?..._

Did Mickey really make up some excuse to his father so he wouldnt have to see him?

 _Ugh.._ How was he supposed to aplologizeif the prince wouldnt even face him? How was he supposed to try and make things right if Mickey was going through these lengths to avoid him? His emotions were getting the best of him and he quickly lost his appetite .

"Pardon me my king?" he pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. "I'm not feeling well, may i please be excused?"

the king looked at him with doubt in his eyes causing Ian to tense up.

"fine just be prepared for breakfast"

"yes sir" Ian replied then left the dining room.

******************************************************

A week had gone by and still no sign of Mickey which was beginning to worry him. This week had been a living hell . He had been cooking breakfast on his own which naturally was a disaster. Luckily Kermit had found him about to burn down the kitchen and had jumped into help him. He asked the man if he knew where the prince was but his answer was just as unsatifying as everyone elses.

After breakfast he found Mandy sitting in the courtyard. No doubt she was skipping her classes. He approached her as she sat silently on the white bench playing with her hair daydreaming with the clouds.

"Hello Princess"

"Ian! What a delight. Come sit with me"

He sat down next to the girl who was grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Princess can i ask you something"

"Of course, you're my future husband, you can ask me anything"

"Why have we not seen your brother for a whole week? Has he spoken to you at all?"

Mandy knitted her brows as he spoke, he could tell she was curious as well even though she was pretending to be un interested.

"I don't know where my wayward brother is Prince. Why do you care anyway, he was rude to you." she replied as she reached out and caressed his shoulder affectionalty.

Ian wanted to tell her so badly but he couldnt risk if she didnt approve, it would be a death sentence.

"I just have to pick up the slack is all"

"ahh the chores. Well don't worry Ian. If he is running an errand for father he will no doubt be home by tommarow . He has been looking forward to that day all summer"

That made Ian feel better. At least there was something out there that was bringng the older prince happiness even if it wasn't him. He went about his day and awaited the night eagerly knowing he might be able to see the Prince tommarow and then he would confront him and make him listen. He slept soundly that night while visions of blue eyes and black hair stole his dreams.

The next morning he was eager. He got dressed and rushed to the kitchen. He was pleasently suprpised to see Kermit standing in front of the stove almost done preparing breakfast. All that was left was just to plate the food. He made sure each plate was perfect, wiping the fingerprints and any stray food from the sides. He thanked Kermit again and made his way to the dining room. No Mickey again. He wanted to ask the Princess but decided to wait. The day was young and there was sill plenty of time for Mickey too appear. He wondered what was so special about today. Everything seemed the same. He didn't see anyone preparing the great hall so it wasn't a party, and he there had been no annoucment of any special guests. His mind was racing, he needed to clear his head. He had begun to feel captive behind these castle walls and the lonliness was starting to take its toll now that he had no Mickey to escape too.

It was almost time for dinner and the older prince was yet to make an apperence. He decided to take a walk through the court yard over to the stables, he knew in his heart it was a waste of time but he wanted to check the stables to see if maybe his prince was there. He was walking through the courtyard when he saw the princess walking with another man. The man loked familiar but he could not quite place where hed seen him before.

"Good afteroon Princess"

"Tis a beautiful day Prince. Have you met my brother Ignatious?"

"Iggy" the man corrected as he reached his hand out.

"I think once before. Hello Prince" he replied shaking his hand.

"You Gallagher?" Ian took pause at the way the man spoke his name, it reminded him of Mickey. He quickly shook of the feeling.

"That would be me your highness"

"I've heard some wonderful things about you Gallagher. It's a pleasure to meet you..again"

Mandy folder her arms and pursed her lips. "From who are you hearing this brother?"

Iggy laughed and patted Ian on the shoulder firmly. "Why from Mikhalio of course. He writes that you are a hard worker, eager to learn and quick to follow instruction" he winks at Ian, at least he thinks he does. Why would he wink? what does he know? There is no way the older Prince would have told him anything.

“Wow that was very kind but i'm only doing my share”

“mm hmm now where is this brother of mine? Why does he not come to greet me?” Iggy looks down at Mandy who shrugs her shoulders.

“Gallagher?”

Mand punches Iggy in the shoulder.

“Ow what the hell?” Iggy curls back and rubs his shoulder

“Why are you asking him. He doesn't have a clue same as me”

“I was just asking sister. It's unusual for Mickey to not greet me when I arrive is all. It's not like i'm here everyday you know.”

“Yea i know. I guess i'm just worried” the young girl replied and for the first time in over a week he saw genuine concern in the girls eyes.

It all made sence now, the reason today was so important. Today was the day their big brother came into town. He breifly remebered Mickey talking about his brother, the knight who traveled to other lands learning new trades and skills and bringing the knowleged back to share with the kingdom. He was always out on some new adventure only returning once or twice a year, and he was here now so where was Mickey? He was over this. The whole time he had a feeling in his gut that something was off but that feeling amplified as he stared at the troubled faces of the Milkovich siblings.

“Something is wrong here” he spoke softly.

“Speak up Gallagher” Iggy replied.

“I said something is wrong here your grace. The prince has been missing for over a week”

Iggy looked over at the princess and sucked in his teeth. “Is this true Mandy.?”

“Yes but sometimes father sends him to town so i didn't think anythinng, but now you're here and i know he would not willingly miss you.” She rolled her eyes “You are his favorite after all”

Iggy smirked “Indeed I am. We need to bring his absence to the King. He will know what to do”

Iggy tok his sisters hand and started walking towards the castle.

Ian did not want to talk to the King. Something told him Mickey was in trouble and no doubt the King was behind it. He was a wolf in sheeps clothing. What if Mickey was at the mercy of the king and they made it worse by asking questions?

“Gallagher?” Iggy shouted.

Ian looked up absently and the pair were already cross the courtyard standing infront of the door to the main hallway.

“You ok man?”

“Yea I'm fine” Ian said pulling his mind from the dark thoughts and what if's that were begiing to take hold.

“You're coming too right? You want to know what happened as much as us?”

He raked his fingers thorough his hair and started walking toward Iggy and Mandy.

“Yea I'm coming”

They aporched thre throne room and Ian felt like he was going to be sick. The nagging feeling in his stomach was relentless. He dreaded talking to the King for fear of what they maybe told.

_..pull it together.._

He needed to. He needed to take a deep breath and follow the two siblings into the throne room. The 3 approached the throne together but it was Iggy who spoke first.

“My King” he bowed.

“Ignatious my son, its such a pleasure to see you. You must be weary from your travels. You there” the king snapped his fingers and usherd to one of the servants standing against the wall.

“Yes Your Majesty” the mousy looking man replied.

“Go fetch a girl for my son and prepare his chambers”

“that's not nessacary father” Iggy replied

The king stood up from his throne and threw his hands in the air in excitement “Of course it is. My son has returned , it's only right that you enjoy the comforts of home”

“Honestly father that's not important. Where is my brother? He was supposed to be here today”

King Terry glanced over at Ian. He tried to avoid his gaze but theres eyes met as he spoke. Ian felt like the words were being spoken directly at him.

“Mikhalio has gone in search of a bride”

“What? Why?” Iggy looked at the King in disbelif.

“Prince Gallagher's prescence here..” Ian was now certain the king was directing this too him “ his bethrothal to your sister made Mikhalio relise the blessing anothers company could bring him”

“It just doesn't make any sense father. Even if he was choosing a bride he would not stand me up, he is always here when i arrive”

“Your brother is becoming a man Ignatious. It was time for him to put childish things aside. You may be the one taking the throne but he is still a prince and his actions still reflect on this kingdom”

“but..”

“That's enough. I will have no more talk of this. You 3 need to prepare for dinner. We are having a banquet to welcome you home”

“Fath..”

“I said ENOUGH! I'm very proud of you son but do not thnk you can question me, I am your King. We are done here”

Iggy bowed his head in defeat as he turned around and walked out of the room. Ian and Mandy followed close behind.

“Well there you have it” Mandy said suprisingly chipper.

“What do you mean princess?” Ian looked at her with confusion as the 3 made there way down the hall to the main corridor.

“Are you not relieved Ian? You have been wondering and now we know. Mickey is out lokoing for a bride, not like anyone would have him” she snickered.

Iggy glanced over at him and if he wasn't sure before he could tell now, Iggy knew. The young Prince put on a fake smile.

“You're right princess that is a relief. Why don't you go find a nice dress and I'l escort you to the banquet”

Mandy blushed and twirled her hair. “Ok” she replied and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged her brother and skipped down the hallway content with being oblivious. Once she was out of earshot Ian turned to Iggy.

“Tell me what you know”

“I know everything”

He shook his head in frustration. “What do you know?”

they walked slowly down the hall. “I know that you and my brother care for each other, is that what you want to hear Gallagher?”

It was Ian's turn to blush, his face turned a bright crimson hearing the words come from a strangers mouth.

“It's true” he replied. He stopped and looked the older boy dead in the eyes.

“He's lying you know. He has to be lying. There is no way Mickey would....he just couldn't” the thought of Mickey out there trolling for women, their bodies pressed against him it was to much. He felt a tears escape his eyes and suddenly he was bawling. Yep he was crying like a child in front of the kingdoms future king.

“Hey..hey it's ok man” Iggy said and patted him on the back.

“He lying Iggy! Something terrible has happened I can feel it. Mickey needs us, he needs me. He's in trouble and i cant help him” he's breathing heavily as the words pour out mixed with snotty tears. All the fear and emotion he had kept bottled up during the week had exploded in this moment.

“Gallgher!” Iggy shouted causing him to flinch.

“Pull it together man. If my brother is in trouble how are you supposed to help him if you're here crying like a bitch?”

Ian knew the prince was right. He took a deep breath to steady his breathing and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his robe.

“I'm sorry my Prince”

“It's fine man. Nice to see you care so much about him. He's lucky to have found you”

“Yea. It's not like we can ever truely be together”

Iggy didn't respond to his statement which solidified to him they were doomed to a life of secrecy.

He was about to approach his chamber when the man spoke “Where do you think he is?”

“I have no idea. I've searched everywhere”

“Think Gallagher. If you think he's not really parading through the kingdom where else could he be?”

Ian felt worthless. He went through every possible place he could think of. Every hidden corner of the castle Mickey had ever shown him but he came up with nothing.

“I don't know” he says soflty staring at the floor.

“I'll ask around. The walls have ears you know” Iggy replied then turned to leave.

Ian nodded his head then walked inside his chamber. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

_...where are you?..._

He rest his hand in his face and tried to think. He needed to think. _...where are you?..._

Could it be true? Maybe Mickey was so upset at him that he gave up and decided to find a women. He wouldn't have to hide with a women. It would surely make his father happy. He knew how Mickey yearned for his fathers approval even though he would never admit to such a thing. He knew the prince was tired of being treated like a servant, tired of cooking and cleaning. He had mentioned many times he felt like a prisoner in his own castle. Maybe their fight was what.....wait? He was a prisoner in his own castle....that was one place Ian had never considered. Could it be? Could Mickey be here all along?

no.

No way.

Terry was an asshole but he would never lock up his own son _...would he?...._

No.

What if he did, what would be the reason? Mickey always adheared to the rules. He did his chores above and beyond he never cut corners...this was silly. Why would he be locked up? What could he possibly have done that would make the King go to that extreme? ..ughhhh... he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, he needed to focus on reality. The what if's could go on forever but the fact is Mickey was missing and he was determined to find him. He knew it was probably time for him to get the Princess. The lat thing he wanted was for them to be late when Terry was already in a fowl mood from their earlier conversation. He walked out of his chamber and down the hall to get Mandy. When he arrived he was surprised to see Iggy standing in the doorway.

“Gallagher just in time”

Ian raised his brow as he walked in an sat down next to Mandy who was sitting on her bed.

“You look lovely princess”

The princess was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off her bust with silver sequins and there was a white rose in her hair.

“I'm glad you approve” she said grabbing his arm and pulling him into a kiss.

“Eh hem” Iggy coughed causing the princess to pull back.

“What? He's going to be my husband! I can kiss him if i want”

“That's not why i'm here sister. I have news” he looked over at Ian who was now staring at the older boy intensly.

“Go on” Ian replied

“One of the gardeners said he saw Mikhalio being escorted by two gaurds across the court yard last week”

“What?” Ian jumped up.

Mandy grabbed him arm and pulled him down. “What else did he say?”

Iggy looked down at the floor then glanced back up “he said he never saw him return”

“I knew it! I told you something happened” ian shouted

“What do you mean?” Mandy looked over at Ian and then at Iggy her face was laced with confusion.

“I think i know where he is Iggy. It's crazt i know but just here me out. I may be wrong but...”

“Spit it out Gallagher” Iggy snapped in frustration.

“well i....i've gone over every possible place that he coud be in the castle and i've searched there. The only place i have not looked is that last place i would think of” his eyes meet Iggys expecting the man to put 2 and 2 together but no luck.

“And.....” iggy replies impatiently.

“The dungeon. What if Mickey is being held prisoner”

“Ian that is ridicuous. How could you joke about something like that” Mandy replied in disgust and she pulled her hand away from his.

Iggy stayed silent.

“mandy here me out. How random is it that Mickey, your brother would just decide he wants to get married, i mean he hates people, and to do it when he knows Iggy is coming? They have been writing each other so why would he suddenly just dissapear?”

“Hes right” Iggy said softly.

Mandy face was pained as she stood up from the bed. “You just stop it both of you. You hear me?”

“Mandy listen” Iggy reached his arm out to comfort his sister.

“No. He wouldn't do that. Our father wouldn't just lock him up and throw away the key, he wouldn't iggy” she cried as a tear ran down her cheek.

Ian could tell mandy didn't believe the words she was speaking even though she tried. He knew how much she loved her father but Mickey and her were close so she also knew his relationship with terry was different from hers.

“Mandy..”

“No ian”

“Mandy!” he grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her in for hug. As expected she rest her head on his shoulder.

“He wouldn't do that” she sniffled

“All i want to do is check, what's the harm in checking right. It will bring us closer to finding him if we check off every option” Ian whispered as he petted her hair.

“Ok” she said softly, her voice broken from crying. She wiped her eyes. “Ok..i'm ok” she said allowed reassuring herself and the two boys. The princess and Ian sat back on the bed.

“So how are we going to get the keys?” Iggy looked at them as he leaned against the armoir. “the gaurs carr them on their belt”

“We will have to find away” Ian said eagerily.

“I'll do it” Mandy replied.

“What?” both boys said at the same time and stared at the princess.

“Don't what me. You assholes were thinking it. I'll distract the gaurd”

“We can't take the key off his belt even if you distract him” Iggy replied.

“then i'l have to take off his belt”

“No fucking way, no fucking way. You are not going to whore your self out as a distraction we will find something else” Iggy said firmly.

“No iggy, this is for Mikhalio! I'l do what i have to. Besides i'm not going to whore myself out. I'm just going to make him think i might” she smiled and there was a mischevious glint in her eye.

Ian looked over at iggy waiting for the man to say something.

“Fine”

“Fuck” Ian sighed as he breathed in. He didn't know when in the conversation he started to hold his breath but he knew he could breath again when he heard iggy speak.

“So when are we doing this” he said once he was able to breath.

“Tonight” Iggy replied.

“What about the party?”

“it's perfect We will sneek out after dinner when everyone is mingling, Father will never notice” Iggy looked at him and he looked at Mandy. Mandy nodded.

“ok then.”

Ian continued to pace back and forth in his chambers. Mickeys voice was echoing in his head like a skipping record... _they would have_....  Was that true? Would things have been ok? How was he supposed to believe things would be ok when he was still betrothed to the Princess?   
Ian sighed heavily and sat on his bed. Mickey was so mad. The tone in his voice was something he was not accustomed to. They had been becoming so close over the last few weeks, spending every free moment together, learning about every touch , every kiss every spark they could find. Mickey was had begun to open up to him, showing him a soft edges he didn’t think the older boy had. Mickey had even come up with a nickname for him ANGEL, boy did that take him by surprise, he was definitely not expecting such emotion from the older prince, such promises.

He rubbed his red eyes as they began to water, but it wasn't even to hold back the flood of tears. He grabbed his pillow and burried his face in its softness. He tried to imagine Mickeys strong arms holding him, pulling him in closely, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, like he had done not so long ago.

It couldn’t be over could it?

No. it was not over.

He would get Mickey alone tonight after dinner and make him listen to his side of the story. He had no choice but to kiss the princess, peace between the kingdoms was at stake. Mickey needed to understand that. He did not chose any of this. He hoped that with having the day to cool off Mickey would listen to him. This was all too much, he was only 15 and his life was already spinning out of control. His life used to consist of such petty things, like what to ware or when to fall asleep. Then his sister made this deal and everything changed. Mickey and his dangerous blue eyes came into his like a tidal wave fast and hard and now he was drowning. He threw the pillow to the ground in frustration. He knew in a few minutes he would need to head to the dinning room for dinner and face the Prince and the Princess. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the quiet dinner. Mickey would be quiet at least, Mandy...Mandy would have plenty too say, she always did.

….. _You can do this......_ He took in deep breath and straightened his robes. He looked himself over once in the mirror for good measure then heading down the hallways to dinner.

Ian was surprised to see Mickey was not at the table. He looked over at the king who was not phased by the boys absence. He didnt want to get Mickey in trouble, if he was missing dinner there had to be a reason, he nudged the princess discretly.

"yes my princec" she said holding his gaze

Why isnt your brother here?" he whispered so the king wouldnt over hear the conversation.

The princess rolled her eyes and turns back to salad on her plate"I'm not sure but father has not mentioned it so i can only assume he was excused"

_..excused?..._

Did Mickey really make up some excuse to his father so he wouldnt have to see him?

 _Ugh.._ How was he supposed to aplologizeif the prince wouldnt even face him? How was he supposed to try and make things right if Mickey was going through these lengths to avoid him? His emotions were getting the best of him and he quickly lost his appetite .

"Pardon me my king?" he pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. "I'm not feeling well, may i please be excused?"

the king looked at him with doubt in his eyes causing Ian to tense up.

"fine just be prepared for breakfast"

"yes sir" Ian replied then left the dining room.

******************************************************

A week had gone by and still no sign of Mickey which was beginning to worry him. This week had been a living hell . He had been cooking breakfast on his own which naturally was a disaster. Luckily Kermit had found him about to burn down the kitchen and had jumped into help him. He asked the man if he knew where the prince was but his answer was just as unsatifying as everyone elses.

After breakfast he found Mandy sitting in the courtyard. No doubt she was skipping her classes. He approached her as she sat silently on the white bench playing with her hair daydreaming with the clouds.

"Hello Princess"

"Ian! What a delight. Come sit with me"

He sat down next to the girl who was grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Princess can i ask you something"

"Of course, you're my future husband, you can ask me anything"

"Why have we not seen your brother for a whole week? Has he spoken to you at all?"

Mandy knitted her brows as he spoke, he could tell she was curious as well even though she was pretending to be un interested.

"I don't know where my wayward brother is Prince. Why do you care anyway, he was rude to you." she replied as she reached out and caressed his shoulder affectionalty.

Ian wanted to tell her so badly but he couldnt risk if she didnt approve, it would be a death sentence.

"I just have to pick up the slack is all"

"ahh the chores. Well don't worry Ian. If he is running an errand for father he will no doubt be home by tommarow . He has been looking forward to that day all summer"

That made Ian feel better. At least there was something out there that was bringng the older prince happiness even if it wasn't him. He went about his day and awaited the night eagerly knowing he might be able to see the Prince tommarow and then he would confront him and make him listen. He slept soundly that night while visions of blue eyes and black hair stole his dreams.

The next morning he was eager. He got dressed and rushed to the kitchen. He was pleasently suprpised to see Kermit standing in front of the stove almost done preparing breakfast. All that was left was just to plate the food. He made sure each plate was perfect, wiping the fingerprints and any stray food from the sides. He thanked Kermit again and made his way to the dining room. No Mickey again. He wanted to ask the Princess but decided to wait. The day was young and there was sill plenty of time for Mickey too appear. He wondered what was so special about today. Everything seemed the same. He didn't see anyone preparing the great hall so it wasn't a party, and he there had been no annoucment of any special guests. His mind was racing, he needed to clear his head. He had begun to feel captive behind these castle walls and the lonliness was starting to take its toll now that he had no Mickey to escape too.

It was almost time for dinner and the older prince was yet to make an apperence. He decided to take a walk through the court yard over to the stables, he knew in his heart it was a waste of time but he wanted to check the stables to see if maybe his prince was there. He was walking through the courtyard when he saw the princess walking with another man. The man loked familiar but he could not quite place where hed seen him before.

"Good afteroon Princess"

"Tis a beautiful day Prince. Have you met my brother Ignatious?"

"Iggy" the man corrected as he reached his hand out.

"I think once before. Hello Prince" he replied shaking his hand.

"You Gallagher?" Ian took pause at the way the man spoke his name, it reminded him of Mickey. He quickly shook of the feeling.

"That would be me your highness"

"I've heard some wonderful things about you Gallagher. It's a pleasure to meet you..again"

Mandy folder her arms and pursed her lips. "From who are you hearing this brother?"

Iggy laughed and patted Ian on the shoulder firmly. "Why from Mikhalio of course. He writes that you are a hard worker, eager to learn and quick to follow instruction" he winks at Ian, at least he thinks he does. Why would he wink? what does he know? There is no way the older Prince would have told him anything.

“Wow that was very kind but i'm only doing my share”

“mm hmm now where is this brother of mine? Why does he not come to greet me?” Iggy looks down at Mandy who shrugs her shoulders.

“Gallagher?”

Mand punches Iggy in the shoulder.

“Ow what the hell?” Iggy curls back and rubs his shoulder

“Why are you asking him. He doesn't have a clue same as me”

“I was just asking sister. It's unusual for Mickey to not greet me when I arrive is all. It's not like i'm here everyday you know.”

“Yea i know. I guess i'm just worried” the young girl replied and for the first time in over a week he saw genuine concern in the girls eyes.

It all made sence now, the reason today was so important. Today was the day their big brother came into town. He breifly remebered Mickey talking about his brother, the knight who traveled to other lands learning new trades and skills and bringing the knowleged back to share with the kingdom. He was always out on some new adventure only returning once or twice a year, and he was here now so where was Mickey? He was over this. The whole time he had a feeling in his gut that something was off but that feeling amplified as he stared at the troubled faces of the Milkovich siblings.

“Something is wrong here” he spoke softly.

“Speak up Gallagher” Iggy replied.

“I said something is wrong here your grace. The prince has been missing for over a week”

Iggy looked over at the princess and sucked in his teeth. “Is this true Mandy.?”

“Yes but sometimes father sends him to town so i didn't think anythinng, but now you're here and i know he would not willingly miss you.” She rolled her eyes “You are his favorite after all”

Iggy smirked “Indeed I am. We need to bring his absence to the King. He will know what to do”

Iggy tok his sisters hand and started walking towards the castle.

Ian did not want to talk to the King. Something told him Mickey was in trouble and no doubt the King was behind it. He was a wolf in sheeps clothing. What if Mickey was at the mercy of the king and they made it worse by asking questions?

“Gallagher?” Iggy shouted.

Ian looked up absently and the pair were already cross the courtyard standing infront of the door to the main hallway.

“You ok man?”

“Yea I'm fine” Ian said pulling his mind from the dark thoughts and what if's that were begiing to take hold.

“You're coming too right? You want to know what happened as much as us?”

He raked his fingers thorough his hair and started walking toward Iggy and Mandy.

“Yea I'm coming”

They aporched thre throne room and Ian felt like he was going to be sick. The nagging feeling in his stomach was relentless. He dreaded talking to the King for fear of what they maybe told.

_..pull it together.._

He needed to. He needed to take a deep breath and follow the two siblings into the throne room. The 3 approached the throne together but it was Iggy who spoke first.

“My King” he bowed.

“Ignatious my son, its such a pleasure to see you. You must be weary from your travels. You there” the king snapped his fingers and usherd to one of the servants standing against the wall.

“Yes Your Majesty” the mousy looking man replied.

“Go fetch a girl for my son and prepare his chambers”

“that's not nessacary father” Iggy replied

The king stood up from his throne and threw his hands in the air in excitement “Of course it is. My son has returned , it's only right that you enjoy the comforts of home”

“Honestly father that's not important. Where is my brother? He was supposed to be here today”

King Terry glanced over at Ian. He tried to avoid his gaze but theres eyes met as he spoke. Ian felt like the words were being spoken directly at him.

“Mikhalio has gone in search of a bride”

“What? Why?” Iggy looked at the King in disbelif.

“Prince Gallagher's prescence here..” Ian was now certain the king was directing this too him “ his bethrothal to your sister made Mikhalio relise the blessing anothers company could bring him”

“It just doesn't make any sense father. Even if he was choosing a bride he would not stand me up, he is always here when i arrive”

“Your brother is becoming a man Ignatious. It was time for him to put childish things aside. You may be the one taking the throne but he is still a prince and his actions still reflect on this kingdom”

“but..”

“That's enough. I will have no more talk of this. You 3 need to prepare for dinner. We are having a banquet to welcome you home”

“Fath..”

“I said ENOUGH! I'm very proud of you son but do not thnk you can question me, I am your King. We are done here”

Iggy bowed his head in defeat as he turned around and walked out of the room. Ian and Mandy followed close behind.

“Well there you have it” Mandy said suprisingly chipper.

“What do you mean princess?” Ian looked at her with confusion as the 3 made there way down the hall to the main corridor.

“Are you not relieved Ian? You have been wondering and now we know. Mickey is out lokoing for a bride, not like anyone would have him” she snickered.

Iggy glanced over at him and if he wasn't sure before he could tell now, Iggy knew. The young Prince put on a fake smile.

“You're right princess that is a relief. Why don't you go find a nice dress and I'l escort you to the banquet”

Mandy blushed and twirled her hair. “Ok” she replied and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged her brother and skipped down the hallway content with being oblivious. Once she was out of earshot Ian turned to Iggy.

“Tell me what you know”

“I know everything”

He shook his head in frustration. “What do you know?”

they walked slowly down the hall. “I know that you and my brother care for each other, is that what you want to hear Gallagher?”

It was Ian's turn to blush, his face turned a bright crimson hearing the words come from a strangers mouth.

“It's true” he replied. He stopped and looked the older boy dead in the eyes.

“He's lying you know. He has to be lying. There is no way Mickey would....he just couldn't” the thought of Mickey out there trolling for women, their bodies pressed against him it was to much. He felt a tears escape his eyes and suddenly he was bawling. Yep he was crying like a child in front of the kingdoms future king.

“Hey..hey it's ok man” Iggy said and patted him on the back.

“He lying Iggy! Something terrible has happened I can feel it. Mickey needs us, he needs me. He's in trouble and i cant help him” he's breathing heavily as the words pour out mixed with snotty tears. All the fear and emotion he had kept bottled up during the week had exploded in this moment.

“Gallgher!” Iggy shouted causing him to flinch.

“Pull it together man. If my brother is in trouble how are you supposed to help him if you're here crying like a bitch?”

Ian knew the prince was right. He took a deep breath to steady his breathing and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his robe.

“I'm sorry my Prince”

“It's fine man. Nice to see you care so much about him. He's lucky to have found you”

“Yea. It's not like we can ever truely be together”

Iggy didn't respond to his statement which solidified to him they were doomed to a life of secrecy.

He was about to approach his chamber when the man spoke “Where do you think he is?”

“I have no idea. I've searched everywhere”

“Think Gallagher. If you think he's not really parading through the kingdom where else could he be?”

Ian felt worthless. He went through every possible place he could think of. Every hidden corner of the castle Mickey had ever shown him but he came up with nothing.

“I don't know” he says soflty staring at the floor.

“I'll ask around. The walls have ears you know” Iggy replied then turned to leave.

Ian nodded his head then walked inside his chamber. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

_...where are you?..._

He rest his hand in his face and tried to think. He needed to think. _...where are you?..._

Could it be true? Maybe Mickey was so upset at him that he gave up and decided to find a women. He wouldn't have to hide with a women. It would surely make his father happy. He knew how Mickey yearned for his fathers approval even though he would never admit to such a thing. He knew the prince was tired of being treated like a servant, tired of cooking and cleaning. He had mentioned many times he felt like a prisoner in his own castle. Maybe their fight was what.....wait? He was a prisoner in his own castle....that was one place Ian had never considered. Could it be? Could Mickey be here all along?

no.

No way.

Terry was an asshole but he would never lock up his own son _...would he?...._

No.

What if he did, what would be the reason? Mickey always adheared to the rules. He did his chores above and beyond he never cut corners...this was silly. Why would he be locked up? What could he possibly have done that would make the King go to that extreme? ..ughhhh... he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, he needed to focus on reality. The what if's could go on forever but the fact is Mickey was missing and he was determined to find him. He knew it was probably time for him to get the Princess. The lat thing he wanted was for them to be late when Terry was already in a fowl mood from their earlier conversation. He walked out of his chamber and down the hall to get Mandy. When he arrived he was surprised to see Iggy standing in the doorway.

“Gallagher just in time”

Ian raised his brow as he walked in an sat down next to Mandy who was sitting on her bed.

“You look lovely princess”

The princess was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off her bust with silver sequins and there was a white rose in her hair.

“I'm glad you approve” she said grabbing his arm and pulling him into a kiss.

“Eh hem” Iggy coughed causing the princess to pull back.

“What? He's going to be my husband! I can kiss him if i want”

“That's not why i'm here sister. I have news” he looked over at Ian who was now staring at the older boy intensly.

“Go on” Ian replied

“One of the gardeners said he saw Mikhalio being escorted by two gaurds across the court yard last week”

“What?” Ian jumped up.

Mandy grabbed him arm and pulled him down. “What else did he say?”

Iggy looked down at the floor then glanced back up “he said he never saw him return”

“I knew it! I told you something happened” ian shouted

“What do you mean?” Mandy looked over at Ian and then at Iggy her face was laced with confusion.

“I think i know where he is Iggy. It's crazt i know but just here me out. I may be wrong but...”

“Spit it out Gallagher” Iggy snapped in frustration.

“well i....i've gone over every possible place that he coud be in the castle and i've searched there. The only place i have not looked is that last place i would think of” his eyes meet Iggys expecting the man to put 2 and 2 together but no luck.

“And.....” iggy replies impatiently.

“The dungeon. What if Mickey is being held prisoner”

“Ian that is ridicuous. How could you joke about something like that” Mandy replied in disgust and she pulled her hand away from his.

Iggy stayed silent.

“mandy here me out. How random is it that Mickey, your brother would just decide he wants to get married, i mean he hates people, and to do it when he knows Iggy is coming? They have been writing each other so why would he suddenly just dissapear?”

“Hes right” Iggy said softly.

Mandy face was pained as she stood up from the bed. “You just stop it both of you. You hear me?”

“Mandy listen” Iggy reached his arm out to comfort his sister.

“No. He wouldn't do that. Our father wouldn't just lock him up and throw away the key, he wouldn't iggy” she cried as a tear ran down her cheek.

Ian could tell mandy didn't believe the words she was speaking even though she tried. He knew how much she loved her father but Mickey and her were close so she also knew his relationship with terry was different from hers.

“Mandy..”

“No ian”

“Mandy!” he grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her in for hug. As expected she rest her head on his shoulder.

“He wouldn't do that” she sniffled

“All i want to do is check, what's the harm in checking right. It will bring us closer to finding him if we check off every option” Ian whispered as he petted her hair.

“Ok” she said softly, her voice broken from crying. She wiped her eyes. “Ok..i'm ok” she said allowed reassuring herself and the two boys. The princess and Ian sat back on the bed.

“So how are we going to get the keys?” Iggy looked at them as he leaned against the armoir. “the gaurs carr them on their belt”

“We will have to find away” Ian said eagerily.

“I'll do it” Mandy replied.

“What?” both boys said at the same time and stared at the princess.

“Don't what me. You assholes were thinking it. I'll distract the gaurd”

“We can't take the key off his belt even if you distract him” Iggy replied.

“then i'l have to take off his belt”

“No fucking way, no fucking way. You are not going to whore your self out as a distraction we will find something else” Iggy said firmly.

“No iggy, this is for Mikhalio! I'l do what i have to. Besides i'm not going to whore myself out. I'm just going to make him think i might” she smiled and there was a mischevious glint in her eye.

Ian looked over at iggy waiting for the man to say something.

“Fine”

“Fuck” Ian sighed as he breathed in. He didn't know when in the conversation he started to hold his breath but he knew he could breath again when he heard iggy speak.

“So when are we doing this” he said once he was able to breath.

“Tonight” Iggy replied.

“What about the party?”

“it's perfect We will sneek out after dinner when everyone is mingling, Father will never notice” Iggy looked at him and he looked at Mandy. Mandy nodded.

“ok then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I can't wait for the rescue mission!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy, Mandy and Ian set out to rescue Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMg almost there!! ONe more update and we are done. Thank you for everyone has continued to read my story. I again apologize for the time between updates. I've changed how i do things so this and LS will be the last prompts i do do chapter by chapter. Thank you again for the support. I hope you enjoy.  
> unbetad because i just wanted to post so forgive the errors.

 

 

 

It was dark. Dark and cold. Mickey sat on the dungeon floor letting the cool cement chill his bones. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen Ian's face. He had no way of telling time as the days slipped into night everything was the same for him, just dark and cold. He looked over at the poor excuse for a meal the guard had brought him. It was a piece of stale bread with old fruit. He could hardly even call that food, more like poison. He had always known the king held resentment towards him but he never could have imagined the extent of his hatred. He was his son and nothing he could do would change that. He was a prince damn it, yet somehow the king had found another way to humiliate him, to break his spirit. He had expected the king to return after a few hours and have a reasonable discussion with him but he never did. Just like everyone else he had forgotten about Mickey, he had moved on with his life happily knowing that Mickey would no longer be a part of it. Was he too die down here? He had heard stories of prisoners being left for dead. They were alive when they entered the Kings dungeon but then like him they were left to wither away into nothing but a distant memory. At least Ian would be happy. He would forget about him and fall into the loving embrace of the princess for comfort. That's how it should be anyways right. The whole reason the kid was here was because he was betrothed to his stupid sister. He hit his hand against that wall in frustration causing his knuckles to bleed drops of crimson.

“Fuck” he yelled as he shook the pain from his hand and sank to the ground.

It was not enough to distract him from the pain in his heart. Just as he was about give in to his growing hunger and consume the old food before him he heard the door to the dungeon open. A crack of light illuminated the dark room as it followed the visitor down the basement steps. It was his father who walked up to his cell. He had been waiting for this moment but now that it was here he was not sure what to do.

“Mikhailo my son, let us end this foolishness” the king said as he unlocked his cell.

The price sprang to his feet. “Yes father, thank you I..”

“if you want to be my son and a prince in my kingdom you must find a bride”

Mickey was taken by surprise “ what? A bride?”

“Yes Mikhailo. You are too go to town and return with a women to wed. You will be wed before your sister since you are older” Terry said.

“No”

“Excuse me” his father said stepping closer to him.

“I said no father. I will not be forced into an arranged marriage, like you are doing with Mandy”

“is that what you think?” Terry's nostrils flared as he spoke. Mickey knew what was coming. He felt his head knock against the cell wall when his father slapped him across the face hard. His lip was bleeding but he was not going to give in. No way in hell was he letting his father control the rest of his life. He had planned to leave when he was 18 and if he married his father would have him tightly wrapped around his finger.

“Fuck you” Mickey spat, wiping the blood from his face.

“Listen here you stupid boy.” Terry grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the cell and he landed on his back “I'm giving you a chance Mikhailo. Either you find a bride or you spend the rest of your pathetic life down here because I will not have a Faggot for a son!”

“Guess I'm staying down here then” Mickey was laying on his back unable to move glaring up at his father.

“You fucking waste of life” the king said as he walked over and kicked Mickey in the stomach over and over causing him to spit up blood.

“ I should have killed that little queer when you were a child and taught you a lesson” terry spoke with so much hatred as he squatted down to be at eye level with his son.

“You're going to regret this son”

Mickey was frozen in pain, his ears were ringing and his insides were on fire. All he could do was glare at his father, his eyes ablaze with disdain for the man now walking away from him.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

It was hard for Ian to sit still at dinner. He was fidgeting with his hands under the table trying to his best to distract himself from staring at King Terry who was laughing with Iggy across the table.

“Knock it off” Mandy swatted his hand.

“I'm sorry I'm just so nervous, I keep picturing your brother scared and alone in the dark and.”

“Ian just stop please!” Mandy shouted capturing the kings attention.

“Amanda is everything alright?” The king was glaring at Ian as he asked the question.

“”Yes father” she replied and quickly averted her gaze.

“then why are you shouting at the Prince” Terry eyed the two suspiciously.

Ian glanced over at the princess who was at a loss for words. He suddenly remembered the party and had an idea.

“It was my fault your highness. I was pressuring the princess to dance with me at the ball” Ian turned to look at Mandy “You just look so lovely tonight”

The king laughed sarcastically “really?”

“Uh yes father” the girl replied quickly “ You know I hate dancing”

“Indeed. Well finish your food and stop messing around. You are representing the kingdom tonight and I do not want anymore childish outbursts you understand?”

“yes father” the princess replied and returned back to the plate of vegetables in front of her.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Ian pushed the steamed vegetables around on his plate. His nerves caused him to loose his appetite and he wanted nothing more than to leave the table. He knew he had to stay however to execute the plan. Iggy had gone off with Kermit to do some last minute preparation before the nights events began. Soon the servants came and relinquished them of their plates, neither had eaten very much since the conversation earlier. The king had left Mandy and himself at the table to be escorted by Kermit.

Kermit returned a few minutes later. “alright your grace, princess. Time for you two to make your entrance”

They looked over at each other and stood up from the table. Mandy walked up next to him and placed her hand in his. “Ready?”

Ian smiled but on the inside he felt so guilty. The princess obviously cared about him and they were about to announce to the kingdom their promised betrothal, yet he felt nothing for the girl. Sure he loved Mandy but for some fucked up reason the universe would not let him feel for her as more than a friend. His heart belonged to Mickey. Wherever he was, the older boy had stolen his heart and he knew Mickey was it for him, if that meant marrying the princess and sneaking around the rest of his life..he would consider it. It was no way to live and dreadfully unfair too everyone involved but the heart wants what the heart wants right?

 

They followed Kermit to the main hall. It was filled with people in jeweled dresses and fine robes, the sound of chatter echoed off the walls. The King and Iggy were seated at a table at the front of the room. The two walked over to the table and sat down. Once seated the King stood up and minstrels played fan fair behind him.

“All hail King Terry Milkovich”

The room went deadly silent as everyone bowed down to the king.

“Greetings everyone.” The king bellowed.

“I invited you here to celebrate” the king reached his hand down to Iggy who took it and stood up.

“ My eldest son Prince Ignatius has returned to share his adventures with us. He has traveled many a distance collecting stories and knowledge for his beloved kingdom” as if prompted the moment the king stopped speaking the room burst into applause for the older Prince. Iggy graciously smiled then then sat back down. The king now turned his attention to Ian.

“Stand up you snake” he said quietly keeping a fake smile on his face.

The comment made Ian's skin crawl. Why was the King suddenly so angry with him. It seemed like every time he spoke to him it was laced with bitterness, this time was no different. Ian stood up quickly and looked out at the people before him.

“This is Prince Ian from the Gallagher clan. He is here to marry my beautiful daughter Amanda” Mandy stood up on cue and again grasped Ian's hand.

“This is a great moment in our kingdoms history” the king continued “ for with this marriage 2 kingdoms become one” The king looked over at the two and smiled deviously.

“Young Gallagher has been living here for several months and has managed to make my daughter very happy. I would like to announce their official engagement. They are too be wed next week before you all”

“What?” Ian looked at the king in confusion. The princess was but 15 and originally the wedding was set for her 18th birthday.

“I know how excited you must be young prince. Go ahead and kiss the princess before the kingdom to make it official” his eyes were fixed with Ian's as he spoke as if daring the boy to refuse. Ian glanced down at Iggy who had a stoic look on his face. The older boy looked like he was trying hard to keep himself from saying something. Mandy looked just as surprised as Ian but she was still happy. She turned to him and stared with her blue eyes glistening under the light of the candles on the chandelier.

The king laughed “Go on Prince don't be shy”

Ian again looked out at the crowd of eyes eagerly waiting for him to make a move then back at Mandy who's eyes had softened due to his hesitation. He took a deep breath and grabbed the girl pulling her in close and kissed her chastely.

“You call that a kiss? What are you a women Gallagher? Maybe this marriage was a bad idea if that is how you react to a beautiful women” the king was chastising him in front of everyone. What did he know and how. Is that why Mickey was gone? Did he really send him away? He froze and everything went blurry and began fade as the realization hit until he felt Mandy's hand on his face. She pulled him into another kiss and this time he let her take the lead. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was kissing another Milkovich, his Mickey. The room filled with gasps and awes as the two kissed passionately.

“That's enough” Terry snapped clearly disappointed by the display, it was obvious he had his suspicions about Ian but thankfully Mandy was there to save the day.

“Sorry your highness”

“Yes sorry father, we are just so excited, Right Ian?”

Ian nodded and squeezed Mandy's hand. “that's right my King”

There was an awkward silence that floated across the room as everyone sat down. The king kept side glancing Ian who was trying expertly to avoid his gaze. After a few minutes of silence the king waved his hand in the air and the room filled with music. The orchestra started playing and the room again vibrated with the sound of conversation.

 

 

The evening seemed to drag on forever. Song after song played and Ian watched as the people danced, entwined in one another. He wondered if Mickey would ever dance with him. Probably not, the older boy would most likely scoff at the request and say something demeaning just for mentioning it. Fuck he missed Mickey. He was getting impatient waiting for the King to leave the table. He knew there were very important people here and King Terry would be rude to not go and make conversation, so he just waited. Iggy ended up being the first one to leave the table which was not according to plan. He trusted the man so he tried to remain calm, hoping he had not gone back on his word. Ian watched as the Prince walked around the room engaging in brief conversation with a couple before moving on to another. Soon the man was on the other side of the dining room, then he was gone. Ian looked over at the King who was one his 3rd glass of ale, then over at Mandy. Mandy nodded in agreement and scouted the room. Her eyes landed on a women in her early 20's, beautiful and wealthy.

“See that women in the fur jacket” she whispered

“I do”

“She's a Ukrainian duchess and my father is obsessed with her. She mainly comes to these events for Mickey”

“What?” Ian turned to her.

“Father has a crush on her but he doesn't know she is in love with Mikhailo. Too bad he's not interested. He has shot her down multiple times yet she keeps coming back”

“Father, is that Lady Svetlana I see?” The King stood up from his seat at the head of the table and stared out into the crowd.

“Good eye Mandy tis indeed. I suppose I should go say hi, seeing as she traveled all this way”

“She looks quite lovely tonight wouldn't you agree father?”

“That she does daughter. You two behave yourselves I'm going to talk to the Duchess” The king ran his fingers through his hair, straightened his robe then left the table walking in the direction of the mysterious women.

 

Once Mandy was sure the King would be engaged in conversation for awhile she stood up from the table.

“Come on Ian, lets go”

The two made their way through the crowd only being stopped a few times to receive congratulations on their upcoming nuptials. They reached the end of the great hall and saw Iggy waiting in the door way.

“Took you long enough” he scoffed.

“Well you were supposed to leave with father and get him into the crowd” Mandy replied and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. How much time do we have?” the older prince creased his brown and rubbed his forehead.

“Well father is talking with Svetlana so I'd say all night, more if she stays with him”

“I thought you said she is only interested in Mickey” Ian replied.

Mandy smirked “She only has feelings for Mickey, however father is the King so she does not turn down his advances”

“I see” Ian sucked in his cheek. “So which way to the dungeon”

“This way” Iggy replied as he led them down the hall. One hall turned to another then another and soon they were in an area of the castle Ian was unfamiliar with. They turned the last corner and saw the guard sitting in front of a locked door reading a book.

“That's it. That door leads to the dungeons” Iggy's eyes met with Ian's. Ian was trying to keep his composure but the closer they came the more he felt like he would fall apart. He just needed an answer, even if it's not what he wanted to here he just needed to know where his prince had gone, he did not just vanish. He took a deep breath and turned to Mandy. “OK Mandy you s...where did she go?”

“huh?” Iggy looked back to the guard to see his sister sauntering over.

 

“Hey big boy” she smiled and ran her fingers delicately across the wall.

The guard looked confused yet aroused which was a good sign. Ian sat patiently and let Mandy work her magic. She whispered something in the mans ear that made him turn pale. He quickly stood up and moved his chair away from the door so that it was facing the wall opposite them. The next thing they know the Princess in on his lap grinding up against him. The man looks around cautiously then reaches up to grab her sides. She swats his hands away. “No touching”

She slides of his lap and is now kneeling in front of him on the floor, her hands reaching for his belt.

 

“Fuck this” Iggy replies and starts to go after his sister.

“No wait!” Ian snaps quietly grabbing Iggy by the back of his shirt.

Iggy retreats back to the hallway. “I can't watch that shit, that's my little sister”

“I know. She knows what she doing Iggy. Remember this is all for Mickey.”

“No Gallagher. This is all for you!”

Ian was taken back by the mans sudden change in perspective.

“I just need to know he's not down there OK.”

“I know I'm sorry. I just.....this is not what I expected when I came home you know. My little sister giving a fucking lap dance and my little brother missing”

“I know man. We will find him, I know it. You trust me”

“No, I barely know you, but Mickey does and I can tell you love him”

“I do”

He let the words linger in the air. It was the first time he admitted it, event to himself. The peered around the corner. So far the plan was working.

Mandy was able to distract the guard and remove his belt, she tossed it on the floor behind him. Ian moved quickly to grab the key from the mans belt as Mandy danced for him. He looked over at Iggy who looked murderous staring at the guard who was now touching himself to his little sister.

“I'm going to kill that guy”

“Yea it's fucking disgusting”

Soon they heard a crash and turned to see Mandy smiling and the guard passed out on the floor.

“Mandy! What happened?” Ian was panicked. He didn't want anything to ruin their chances of finding Mickey.

“perve started to get handsy again so I hit him with this” she held up a thick brown book

“He was reading it when I found him. This should give us plenty of time.”

Ian rubbed his forehead and creased his brow “Um OK. Lets go”

They walked over to the door to the dungeon. There were several keys on the ring after 2 trys they succeeded and the door swung open. Immediately they were hit with the smell of rot and dust causing Ian's stomach to churn.

The 3 slowly made their way down the steps until they were staring at a room full of empty cells.

. _.no..._

A part of him was hoping the prince was here, then he could rescue him instead of worrying if he was dead or alive. The room was dark and they could barely see each other.

“Hold on” Iggy whispered, he felt along the dungeon wall then stopped, he tuned a knob causing the room to slowly light up. The lanterns on the wall flickered.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a figure lying in one of the cells. The person was facing the wall so he could not see their face.

“He's not down here guys. Please lets go, this place gives me the creeps”

“Mandy no we need to look more” Ian pointed to the back of the room where their were several more cells.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the cell with the stranger. He placed his hands gently on the bars “Mickey” he whispered, holding back tears. The figure stayed still. The longer he stared he notice the mans fingers were thin, to thin and he seemed to have no hair. He walked around to get a better angle then jumped back. This was a skeleton, not his Mickey. Not his Mickey thank god. This man had been left here to die and even in death he had been forgotten. The thought was too much for him as he took a deep breath and made his way across the room. Iggy was standing at the bottom of the stairs ready to attack if he saw the guard and Mandy was staring absently into an empty cell. Ian walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

“Hey. It's OK. We only have a few more to look at then we can go” he said trying to comfort the girl and secretly himself

“OK” she replied

There were 3 cells left and the emptiness in his heart grew as it matched the inside of the cell. He walked over to the last one, Mandy's hand in his and again he sees a figure on the floor. He knows better but still decides to hope.

“M..Mickey” he stammers softly.

There is no reply but the figure moves. It moves, he sees a slight shift in the position.

“Mickey!” Ian yells. He's not sure but this person is alive he can turn around and show his face.

The figure slowly turns and Ian is met with the piercing blue eyes he has longed to see for so long.

“Gallagher?”

“Omg Mickey your alive” Mandy cries.

“Mandy?” The older boy sat up and winced in pain.

“What are you doing down here? How did you find me?”

Mandy glanced over at Ian “It was his idea. We looked everywhere for you except.. why are you down here Mickey? What did you do?”

“It's my fault” Ian spoke as mickey said

“It doesn't matter”

“It does matter Mickey we were worried sick about you. I thought that you left. For fucks sake you just disappeared and after ..i just....” he knew he was loosing it as tears streamed down his face. He quickly wiped his face and regained his composure.

“Ian?” he looked over at Mandy his face tear stained.

“Why are you crying?”

“Nothing, I'm fine” he lied.

“Ian Clayton Gallagher do not lie to me. What is going on here?”

Ian looked helplessly at Mickey. Mickey returned his eyes with a softness.

“It's fine Gallagher tell her, it's not like things could get worse than this right?” he laughs and gestures around him to the dark room they were in.

“OK”

Ian grabbed Mandy's hand tight in his and stared into her eyes that were laced with confusion.

“Mandy, your beautiful. You are an amazing women and anyone in their right mind would be lucky to have you. You deserve a knight in shining armor, someone too sweep you off your feet and take your breath away in ways you never imagined possible like a fairy tale, some who loves you for you.”

“Ian I don't understand”

Ian scratched his head nervously then looked over at Mickey who was waiting for him to continue, the look on his face was a confused as his sisters.

“Mi...” he took a deep breath _…..just do it....._ “Mandy, Mickey is my knight OK. He is my fairy tale” he turns to look at the Prince. “From the moment we met he took my breath away and he has never stopped.” he turned to look back at the princess. “I love him Mandy. I love him and no matter how hard I've tried I can't change that. I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

Mandy's eyes were darting back and forth between the two of them as she remained silent.

“Say something” Mickey replied.

“Ha!” Mandy burst out laughing. She was turning so red from the throws of laughter combined with tears.

“Hey it's OK” Ian said and reached for her but she pulled away.

“How long?”

“What?” Mickey replied.

“how long have you been sleeping with my fiance?”

“Mandy it's not” ian tried to say

“Quiet Ian! I was talking to my brother. How long Mikhalio?”

“Since we picked him up from the his castle. That first night”

Mandy's face softened as tears ran down her face, she smiled. “really?”

“Yea?” Mickey answered his voice sounding unsure.

“I can't believe you Mikhalio. How could you?”

“Mandy I'm sorry...”

“How could you not tell me you were gay?”

“wait what? That's why you're mad?”

“Of course asshole” she slapped her palm on the cell door.

“What about..”

Mandy sighed. “I don't care about that. No offense” she looked over at Ian.

“Uh none taken”

“It was an arranged marriage, there were no feelings for me, I was trying to make them but you. You have been together for months Mickey. MONTHS! Of loving someone and being happy that you kept from me.”

“You know dad put me down here right? He kicked my ass, locked me up and threw away the key. I was afraid of how you would react”

Mandy nodded her head, “Iggy gimme the keys”

“Wait Iggy's here?” Mickey said his voice getting smaller as if all the pride in his body was replaced with disappointment.

“Yea I'm here Mikhalio. I'm glad you're OK, we've been worried”

“when did you get here?”

“Today”

“I'm sorry I...”

“Shut up Mickey. We all know that dad is a homophobic asshole. You haven't done anything wrong” Iggy replies and hands Mandy the key to the cell. She finds the key and the lock clicks allowing the door to swing open. Ian does not care if they are surrounded by the world he needs to touch Mickey. He runs inside the cell and smashes his lips against the boys. They are chapped and dry and he can taste the blood in his mouth but he doesn't care. He wraps his arms around his waist, it's thin like he has been down here starving, scared and alone, just as he feared. He doesn't want to let go for fear the older boy will disappear again.

“Jesus Gallagher”

“Mickey I'm sorry for bef..”

“Stop” Mickey says and kisses him back, he can feel the boys hand in his hair and begins to get lost in his touch

“ahem” he hears Iggy cough and suddenly remembers they do have an audience.

“Yea I know you two have some catching up to do but if you could not do that in front of me ever, it would be great.”

Mandy smiled at her brother “I second that”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Milkovich siblings attempt to take the crown. (terrible at summaries lol just read..i think you will like it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys. I know it took forever and i thank you for your patience as always. This is the final chapter i hope you enjoy.

“What are we going to do now?” Ian looked to Mickey for an answer but it was clear the boy had none, instead Iggy replied.

“Now we face our father. Tonight is perfect, the castle is filled with people. Now would be the best time to try and take the crown, don't you think Mikhalio?”

“take the crown? What are you talking about Iggs, you can only do that if he dies man”

“How can you even think such a thing Ignatius!” Mandy stood there with her arms crossed glaring at her brother.

“Mandy, father is a bad man. He's bad for this kingdom. He kills too many innocent people without a thought. He threatens everyone's lands. Jesus Mands He was going to leave Mickey here to die, don't you see that?” Iggy said grabbing his sisters shoulder and bringing her close.

“No..he”

“Yes he was. I will give him the chance to surrender peacefully but if not I will challenge him for the crown”

“I'll never forgive you for this!” Mandy yelled and turned to walk away.

“Princess wait” Ian called.

“What Ian?”

“We need you. Mickey needs you. You guys have to work together if there is any chance of your father surrendering peacefully.”

Mandy held his gaze, her eyes intense and full of sadness. He could tell the girl was almost too her breaking point. The news that her father had been keeping her brother prisoner, finding out it was because he was sleeping with her fiance and now her eldest brother wanted to usurp her father. She looked like she was going to break down right there. The young girl sighed deeply before moving her stare over to Iggy.

“Fine, but you have to promise me you won't kill him”

“Mandy..”

“No Ignatius promise me!”

“I promise I wont kill him”

The young girl threw her hair over her shoulder and adjusted her dress.

“OK then.””

Mickey looked over at him and reached for his hand “You ready fire-crotch?”

“Gross” Mandy mumbled as she walked quickly past them, hiking her dress to climb the basement stairs.

Ian couldn't help but laugh as Mandy whirled passed them. He squeezed mickey's hand tightly, telling himself to never again let go. He didn't need to respond, the look in his eyes would tell Mickey everything he needed to know. They were the last ones up the stairs, he followed closely behind Mickey. The older boy had such a beautiful body he had known that, maybe it was the time apart but he never noticed what a beautiful ass the guy had until it was practically in his face as the walked up the flights of stairs.

Once to the top the guard was know where to be found.

“He's probably runnin' his mouth to father as we speak” Mickey said shaking his head in annoyance.

“So we loose the element of surprise, so what? We still can do this and we can win. We will make him surrender. We have too” Iggy replied glancing over at his sister.

They stood there taking in the moment ahead. Ian would love to believe the Milkovich siblings were able to take down their father, but he was terrified. He knew Iggy would not back down and Mickey would stand by his side and he by Mickeys no matter the cost. He prayed that being put on the spot would spur the King to make the right decision. Sure Iggy was a talented sword smith but Terry was King for a reason. He was great with a sword and swift to execute, not to mention he would likely be surrounded by guards. They were walking into the lions den and he knew it.

“You guys sure this is a good idea? Mick we could just run away you know we..”

“Stop it Gallagher. You and I both know you won't abandon your kingdom or we would have hightailed outta here by now. This is the only way”

Ian stayed quiet.

“Now or never guys” Iggy said and looked carefully over them as if waiting for another objection.

No one spoke so the 4 headed down the hall to the ballroom.

  
  


**********************************************************************

  
  


Mickey felt like his heart was going to explode as he walked through the doors to the main hall his hand holding tightly onto Ian's. He told himself he would keep it together but the moment his eyes locked onto his fathers he was seeing red. He tried to run at him but felt himself being held back by Ian and Iggy. His father looked at him with shock and hatred.

“Mikhalio! I'm surprised to see you here” the king seethed. He could tell he was trying to keep the outburst discreet but Mickey had other plans.

“Maybe that's because the last time you saw me you were kicking me in the face and locking me in the dungeon father” he said loudly bringing the room to a hush.

The king looked around at the sea of faces now captivated by the show playing in front of them.

“He's known to exaggerate. Teenagers” he smiled to his guests who begun to whisper.

“It's true. I found him there father” Iggy stepped next to him.

“You left him locked in the dungeon for over a week, alone in the dark with nothing. What kind of person would do that to their own son” Iggy said but he was addressing the crowd.

It was working, the whispers had turned into distasteful comments, people were glaring at the king.

“Silence!” The king waived his hand and brought the room to a stand still.

“He is NOT my son. He lay's with other men. He is nothing but filth and an embarrassment to the Milkovich name.” his father shouted. He watched as Terry eyes focused in on Ian.

“And you!” the king shouted “seize him! I will have your head Gallagher. You come and disrespect my family, you turn my son into a faggot. You and your kingdom will burn for this! There will be NO peace you hear me”

He looked over at Ian who was as white as a sheet. He watched as the guards got closer and closer, now approaching them. One was about to reach for Ian's arm when he saw his brother take out his sword and point it at the mans jugular.

“move again and I'll cut your throat” there was a loud gasp coming from the crowded room reminding him what he was here for. He looked over at Iggy who began to lower his sword. He looked at the guard, this was the same one who held him as his father beat him before tossing him in the dungeon. Mickey cracked his knuckles and swung his fist, a loud crack echoed through the room.

“Shit” he cried shaking out his wrist. He put his full force into that blow, causing the guard to pass out on the floor in front of them.

“Nice Mick” Ian replied. He was glad to see the younger boy gaining some color in his face.

“Enough of this father” Iggy interrupted his thoughts. “I'm going to offer this one time and one time only. Surrender the crown.”

“Are you out of your mind Ignatius? I could have you strung up for treason” the king yelled.

“Father please, surrender the crown or I will be forced to take it from you”

The king laughed a deep laugh. “Do you see this? My kids have gone mad! One is a sniveling queer and the other is trying to usurp me”

“Father”

“No! I will not bow down to my son. This behavior will not be tolerated. You need a reminder that I am your KING. You should fear me” the king looked out to the crowed and pointed to a man dressed in a fine robe, he had a blonde women on his arm.

“You there. Come to me” the king called

“Father don't”

“You did this. All of you” Terry said as the man wearily approached the King.

“Your..g..grace” the man stammered standing in front of the king, Mickey could tell he was terrified.

“Bow for your king”

The man bent over and bowed. “Not like that kneel!” the man's face was stained with tears, his dignity long gone. Mickey could feel his fear knowing he was to be the kings example.

He knelt down and Terry unsheathed his sword, it was as if time was standing still as Mickey watched his father behead an innocent man. He had never seen such carnage in person only heard the rumors. Now he was faced with the reality, his father had no soul, how could he? He just killed and innocent man, for no reason other than to prove a point.

The blonde women was screaming now, her screams were blood curdling as the king swung his blade again and again until finally the separation was complete. Mickey felt like a scared little kid. He looked over to Ian who stood in shock starring absently at the bloody body on the floor. He looked over to Iggy but the Prince was no where to be seen. Did he leave them? This was his fucking idea. The king would surely kill them all except Mandy, who had passed out and was now lying unconscious on the floor.

His eyes met with his fathers and for the first time in a long time he actually feared for his life. The look in Terry's eyes had changed from hatred to contempt. Mickey wanted to run but knew he couldn't, not only would he not make it but he couldn't leave Ian alone in the mess they had created. Maybe if he agreed to marry like his father had originally asked he would spare Ian. He had done it once before, maybe Ian's life was worth saving if the king knew he could control his. Life would pretty much be the same as it is now, the king already dictated his every move. That was it. It had to be done. He squeezed Ian's hand tightly and the redhead locked eyes with him. He let go and began to walk towards his father.

He tried to block out everything. The shrieking of the blonde women and now the cries of Ian Gallagher calling him, begging him to come back. He looked up at his father who's face was twisted into a smug smile the closer he got. The bastard knew he had won. He would always win and Mickey should've have known better. If he would have just kept to himself no one would be in this position and an innocent man would still be alive. He hated himself in this moment. He hated the fact he had to pretend to be something he wasn't, why couldn't he just be. Was that too much to ask, to just be a normal son that his father could love and be proud of? Of course it was.

He stopped a few feet away from his father.

“I'l do it” he said his eyes downcast.

“Speak up boy!”

“I said I'll do it. I'll pick a bride and we can have the wedding right away”

The king glanced over at Ian and it made Mickey's skin crawl.

“On one condition”

“You think you are in any position to barter with me Mikhalio?”

“Don't cancel the treaty. Let the prince marry Mandy. Spare his kingdom and I'll do it”

The king was about to speak when suddenly their was a crash from behind them and Mickey saw his older brother take out one of the guards, before he had a chance to react Iggy's blade was to the kings throat.

“Surrender Father” Iggy said dryly, his face was dark and his brows furrowed.

“Never” the kind said and stubbornly tried to turn around.

Mickey watched in horror as he saw blood trickle down his fathers throat, he hated the guy but he didn't think Iggy would really kill him. The man stumbled backwards to the ground, lost in the sight of his own blood.

“Iggy what have you done?” Mickey yelled.

“Relax Mickey, it's only a cut. Look how pathetic he gets at the sight of his own blood”

Iggy walked over to his father and pointed his blade again at his neck, he reached down and snatched the crown from Terry head setting it on his own.

The king looked around at his guards “Don't just stand there seize him!”

Iggy looked over at the kings guards and smiled. “I know we all would like to see justice served to this man. Years of mistreatment and taking other for granted. He deserves nothing less.”

The group of men whispered among themselves then took a knee. “My King” they spoke in unison to Iggy. Mickey was blown away. The fucker actually did it. He had taken the crown and as promised kept the king alive.

“Seize him” Iggy said loudly. The men rushed over and grabbed the former king roughly lifting him off the ground.

“I want him locked away. I never want to see his face again”

“Son you can't”

“Actually I can. I'm the king now father. There is a whole room full of witnesses.”

“Mikhalio don't let him do this”

“Do what father? Lock you up and throw away the key. Why not?” It was Mickey's turn to look smugly down at his Father.

“I'm your father Mikhalio”

Mickey laughed. “Oh. So now that you need something I'm good enough to be your son. Go rot in hell father” Mickey spit at the man and waived his hand signaling the guards to take him away. He looked over to Ian who was beaming, Mandy holding onto his arm tightly. There were tears in her eyes but they also showed relief.

He turned and bowed to his brother.

“knock it off Mickey”

“Your Highness” Mickey laughed. He grabbed Iggy's hand and turned to face the stunned crowd.

“Bow for your King” he shouted.

Everyone bowed and as they stood up the room burst into applause. He couldn't believe this was happening. How was this real? Was this a dream? Would he wake up any moment know and wake up in the dungeon.

“Mickey you did it!” The redheads voice rang through his ears puling him from his thoughts. He turned to Ian who was smiling down at him. Know one had ever looked at him the way Ian did. It was if he was looking directly into his soul. He could see through every layer with just one glance.

“Everyone can I have your attention” Mandy spoke over the applause quieting the room.

“I would just like to thank everyone for being here and apologize for such an unconventional night. Needless to say I will no longer be marrying Prince Gallagher”

  
  


“What the hell happened here” an unfamiliar voice came from the side of the great hall. Mickey looked to see Prince Lip and Princess Fiona standing in the door way, their faces riddled with confusion.

Ian noticed too and quickly ran to through the crowd over to his family.

“You're here. How are you here? Why?” the young prince stared at his sister.

“We were invited, sweet face. The King told us this was your engagement party” The princes spoke looking at her brother

“It was” Ian replied and rubbed his head.

He hadn't even thought about how the Gallagher's would react. He was not about to let this be for nothing. They were going to be together if it was the last thing he did.

“Ay Princess”

He saw Fiona look up at him.

“There has been a change of plans”

“What is he talking about Ian?” Lip snapped.

“Just come with me” he heard Ian reply and took his sisters hand. He watched as Ian escorted his family to the front of the room. They suddenly stopped when Fiona screamed. “Oh my god!!”

Mickey was confused until he followed her gaze to the decapitated man only a few feet away.

“Guards. Clean that up please and make sure his wife is taken care of”

“Yes Prince”

Mickey thought for a moment how that sounded. “I mean make sure she gets whatever she wants, not you know the other thing”

“Yes Prince. I assure you she will be taken care of”

He looked to Lip who appeared to be biting his tongue, he figured now was better than never.

“Look. I know you probably have a shit ton of questions so I'm just gonna tell you briefly what happened” he replied and licked his lips.

“Basically my Father found out that I was sabotaging the marriage and decided to lock me away to die. My brother found out and tried to take the crown. My father decided to make an example of someone in the crown to prove he still had power no matter what but we managed to subdue him and get him to surrender his crown. Now my brother Iggy is the King and the wedding is canceled”

The two Gallaghers stared at him blankly. Lip was the first one to speak.

“You usurped Terry Milkovich?”

“You tried to sabotage the marriage? Why?” Fiona responded almost instantaneously.

Mickey looked over to Ian. “A little help here man”

Ian smiled. “Brother, sister do you love me?”

“Yes” they both said.

“And no matter what that would never change, even if I did something you disagree with?”

“Of course” Lip replied

“Brother you're scaring me, what did you do” Fiona looked at him and touched his face gently with palm of her hand.

“I'm gay. I'm gay and I've been in a relationship with Mickey since that first night back home”

Mickey looked to the two for a reaction but they stood still. He looked over at Ian who was equally surprised at the silence.

“I knew it” Lip laughed after what seemed like an eternity. The boy shoved his sister in the arm.

“I told you something was special about him Fi” he smiled and looked over at Ian.

The older girl burst into tears.

“Please don't cry Fiona, I'm still me just...”

“Just gay! You're gay Ian and you didn't tell me? You let me put you through this..why wouldn't you tell me Ian?”

“I..I wanted to save the kingdom” Ian replied.

“Oh my sweet boy” Fiona cried and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him for a long overdue embrace.

Mickey glanced up and met eyes with lip who had a smirk on his face.

“What are you looking at man?”

“Just surprised that's all. Ian I get but I never pegged you as the type”

“Wanna say that again?”

“Easy man. This is good, this means your sister is a free women right?”

“yea? And?”

He watched as the prince turned beet red. “I've always kinda had a thing for her, I've seen her a few times um at functions.”

Mickey believed it. His dad shipped Mandy off to all the balls and banquets hoping to find the right suitor for her, that is why the treaty came as such a surprise to him.

“Well don't look at me she's right over there” Mickey replied pointing to his sister who was making her way through the crowd, no doubt apologizing for the events of the last hour. It made him think. There were already a ton of people here, there was food and drink and a band, no reason to waste it. With Terry out of the picture he and Ian could be happy. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Most of the kingdoms had caught up to the times, sure it was still unspoken to lay with the same sex but it wasn't a crime, not unless you were in the Milkovich kingdom. With Iggy as King that was going to change. He watched Ian's eyes light up as he spoke with his sister. He looked to find that Lip had successfully managed to find Mandy and now the girl was laughing as well, twirling with her hair. She only did that when she liked somebody. He was happy for his sister and relieved, things seemed to look as if they would work out for everyone. He found his brother sitting alone at the table staring out into the crowd of people.

“You did it Iggs” he slapped him playfully on the back.

“No Mickey we did it. All of us. Now you are free to be who you are.”

“I know, I wanted to ask you one more favor”

“Really?” Iggy cocked his head and looked at him in amusement.

“Yea man. I wanna ask Gallagher to marry me”

“Wait what? Are you serious?” his brother sat up suddenly and his tone made Mickey rethink his actions for a moment, but he decided fuck it. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way.

“Yes I'm fucking serious man. His whole family is here and so is the kingdom. This way you can also change the laws, we could be the example”

Iggy reached out at ruffled his hair. “Oh Mikhalio, you never cease to surprise me. Do you even have a ring?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “no..who the fuck cares about a ring. Trust me Ian won't care”

“Sure he will. Let me see here” his brother replied and pulled a pouch from his belt. He opened the pout and pulled out several rings.

“Seriously? How the hell do you have these?”

“You know I collect things in my travels Mickey, just pick one”

He looked at the rings one was gold and braided, it looked nice but a little big for Ian's finger, guy would probably loose it in like 10 seconds. His eyes moved over to next one, it was nothing special just a silver band, pretty boring actually. He could do better. He grabbed the last one it was gold and silver. The base was silver but there was a thin gold band going around it. It felt heavy so he knew it must be worth something. He put it on his pinky finger and it wouldn't fit. This was perfect cause Ian had slender fingers.

“This is it”

“Good choice bro, now go get your man” Iggy smiled and shoved him.

Mickey flipped his brother off and walked over to the front of the room.

“Ay. Eyes up front everyone. I have an announcement”

He locked eyes with Ian who was still beaming and it made his heart flutter.

“A lot of things have changed in one day. As you know the wedding for my sister and the Prince is off, but not many of you know why. I think after seeing what you saw today you deserve to know why.” he cleared his throat.

_...you can do this.._

  
  


“I'm gay.” there were a few gasps from the room but not as many as he had expected so he continued.

“I've been seeing the Prince for quite some time now and I'm pleased to say I would like that to continue.” He looked over at Ian whos face was turning as red as his hair.

“Ian you are amazing, you see me and understand me in a way that no one else can. I want to share my life with you, everything from my kingdom to my heart. I know we still have so much to learn from each other and so much time left in our lives but I want to spent that time with you. Ian Gallagher...will you marry me?”

Now the room was loud, there were whispers and gasps coming from every which direction but the only person he cared to hear from was Ian. He stood there, his eyes locked onto Ian's, he could see the millions of thoughts racing through the boys head and was beginning to regret the gesture. It was too soon, definitely too soon. He could feel the frown creep across his face and the redhead lowered his head. He was so embarrassed and hurt he turned to walk away. He thought surely the boy would say yes. He thought that this would be perfect, that they were meant to be. He was wrong again damn it, every time things start to look up.

“Yes”

what?

“What?” Mickey turned around quickly.

Ian was walking towards him. “I said yes Mickey” the boy replied and kissed him on the cheek.

“Really man?”

“Yes Mickey Milkovich I will marry you!” Ian replied.

Mickey knew he was blushing but didn't care, he grabbed Ian's hand and slipped on the ring. He was right, it fit perfectly.

“Oh my god Mickey”

“Don't make a big deal out of it” he said trying to keep the last bit of pride he had.

To his surprise the room again roared with applause. Ian grabbed his hand and they took a bow

“I can't believe it Mick. We did it. We can finally be together”

“I told you to trust me Gallagher”

“You did didn't you? I'm sorry I didn't listen” the boy whispered

“It's ok angel, now you can spend the rest of your life makin' it up too me”

“I love you Mickey” they stood up and Mickey grabbed his face.

  
  


“I love you too Ian” He said and pulled him into a kiss, not a care in the world that the room was watching.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this story and i am very satisfied with the ending. I hope you all enjoyed my work and continue to follow me and our favorite paring. As most of you can tell i am #mickeycentric. I love Mickey and everything he stands for so i love being able to show his confidence in places that he normally lacks and that what i wanted to do with this story.


End file.
